Renesmee
by marinapz4
Summary: Capítulo 4: surpresa surpresa! cap 4 on! uhul! Espero q esteja td certinhoh c a hist e q v6 gostem desse cap :D Brigada pelas reviews eu ameeeei!
1. Renesmee

**Oiiii!!! Eu toh de volta. É, bom, essa é a primeira hist q eu escrevo de twilight + talvez me conheçam das reviews q eu deixo pq eu leio mtas fanfics por aqui.**

**Essa hist aki é um rascunho, eu só tive essa idéia doida (prestem atenção no **_doida_**) e resolvi escrever, só por diversão, daí eu pensei, pq ñ colocar no fanfiction?**

**Já leram Harry Potter? Então eu dei uma relida em Harry Potter e logo depois uma relida em Crepúsculo. E adivinha? Começou a se formar na minha cabeçinha, a Bells bruxa.**

**Agora vamos à parte importante:**

* A Bella é meio-sangue, nasceu de pai trouxa (Charlie) e mãe sangue-puro (Renée), a mãe dela vêm de uma longa família d bruxos das trevas, mais ou menos como a família do Sirius Black e ela é deserdada quando se casa c/ o Charlie. A Bella é uma bruxa, e quando o casamento da Renéé e do Charlie ñ deu certo, a Renée a levou embora para Phoenix, onde ela começou a viver mais ou menos como trouxa e a Bells estudou por um tempo na escola trouxa até ter idade para ir para a escola de bruxaria.

**Quando a Bella vêm morar em Forks, ela aposenta a varinha por uns tempos pq o Charlie nunca descobriu q a ex-esposa e a filha são bruxas, e a Bella, fingindo-se de trouxa, conhece o Edward.**

**Crepúsculo (na minha cabeça!!!) se passa durante Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço, e Voldemort tomou o controle do Ministério da Magia americano. A guerra atingiu os EUA, apesar de não ser tão ruim quanto é na Grã-Bretanha, e algumas leis entram em vigor, eu ñ vou colocar quais são, mas, em resumo a leis proíbem a Bella de contar pro Edward que ela é uma bruxa, sob pena de ir para Azkaban (isso msm q v6 leram, AZKABAN) e ele não pode descobrir por si próprio e a Bella não pode usar magia enquanto estiver no mundo trouxa. Basicamente, ela está cercada por todos os lados.**

**Em Lua nova ele vai embora, e ela fica tão traumatizada q perde os poderes, mas quando o Jacob a deixa (lembra da parte em que ele vira Lobisomen e para de falar com a bella?), ela fica com tanta raiva e os poderes dela voltam, ela volta pra casa em Phoenix, onde ela se junta à Ordem da Fênix americana, a Resistência.**

**E tem outra coisa ainda: A Bella nunca se torna vampira, existe uma opção para a transformação em vampiro, q o Edward explica durante o cap. XD (eu sei, ridículo) E, com o desenrolar dos eventos, a Renesmee nunca nasce, daí, eu tive uma idéia (mais uma, eu sei) q é esse cap:**

**Harry potter e Twilight não me pertencem, eu só toh me divertindo, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Obrigada por lerem, divirtam-se:**

Renesmee

Eu era um monstro.

Eu era um _monstro_.

Essa frase ficava se repetindo na minha cabeça sem parar. _Eu era um monstro._

Em pensar que não faz muito tempo, eu estava na minha casa trouxa com minha mãe trouxa examinando meus livros novos para o quinto ano do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém.

E agora eu nunca mais poderia voltar para lá porque a escola nunca ia admitir um _vampiro_.

Quanto tempo fazia? Três dias?

Três dias atrás minha mãe foi morta por um vampiro.

E agora _eu_ era o vampiro.

Sério, o que seria pior do que isso? Me transformar na coisa que matou minha mãe.

Lindo. Absolutamente lindo.

Aliás, tem uma outra coisa que é quase tão ruim quanto me transformar em vampiro. É estar _morando com uma família de vampiros_.

Bem, eu tinha que admitir que eles não eram tão ruins assim. Os _Cullen _só se alimentavam de animais.

_MAS ELES ERAM VAMPIROS!_

A única, bem, não vampira da família era a Bella. Ela é uma meio-elfo, mas eu sinceramente não acredito que ela _faça parte _daquela estranha família de monstros. Afinal ela é uma _elfa_. Não uma vampira. Não um _monstro_.

Mas isso não importa.

O que importa é que eu não vou voltar lá.

Não vou fazer parte de uma família de vampiros.

Não vou ser um monstro.

_Tem_ que haverum jeito.

- Oi. – Disse uma voz suave atrás de mim.

Eu me assustei. Como vampira, eu ouvia e via tudo. Então era praticamente impossível alguém me dar um susto.

Mas parece que meio-elfos podem andar sem fazer sons. E também colocar feitiços neles mesmos para que não sintamos o cheiro delicioso do sangue deles.

Quando eu percebi, achei que ia começar a chorar -- o que era ridículo porque vampiros não choram -- então eu coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos de novo e me escondi entre meus cabelos loiros (possivelmente, a única coisa que sobrou de humano em mim).

Mas que droga! Eu não devia achar o cheiro do _sangue_ deles delicioso!

Eu estou nessa posição há vários dias sem me mexer. Todos os Cullen vieram tentar falar comigo. Eles tentaram desesperadamente me fazer falar, mas nenhum deles conseguiu. Nem mesmo o Carlisle que era o vampiro há mais tempo, e era o _pai _da família.

Dava para ver que ele era o mais sábio da família. Ele foi o primeiro que eu vi quando 'acordei' da queimação intensa que estava sentindo e descobri que estava permanentemente no fogo. Eu o ignorei com mais força quando ele veio. Não me importa se todos estavam a beira da morte quando foram transformados. Eu preferia morrer a me tornar uma vampira.

E também ignorei Esme, ela era muito gentil para um vampiro.

Eu temia que eles dissessem alguma coisa que fizesse sentido. Eu não queria ouvir nada que fizesse sentido.

Dessa vez, eu ouvi o mato a alguns metros de mim se mexer. Como alguém tivesse colocado peso sobre ele. Tudo ao meu redor parecia tão barulhento agora! O som mais insignificante parecia alto aos meus novos ouvidos.

Diferente dos outros; Bella não me tocou (ainda bem, porque agora eu estava gelada e ela devia ser quentinha) nem tentou falar comigo. Ela só ficou ali sentada, eu me forcei a _não_ olhar para cima para ver se ela estava olhando para mim.

Ela iria embora quando visse que eu ia ficar nessa posição pelo resto da eternidade.

Ela me diria que eu não poderia ficar nessa posição para sempre, que uma hora eu teria que começar a _existir_.

Mas ela não disse. E também não foi embora.

Bella só ficou ali, sem se mexer, quase tão imóvel quanto eu (ela não era feita de pedra, então ela não ficava _completamente_ parada).

Enquanto ela estava ali, paradinha, o silêncio pareceu se intensificar.

Lentamente eu comecei a ficar consciente de tudo ao meu redor. Dos pássaros a km de distancia, do vento balançando levemente as árvores, dos animais correndo, rastejando, voando ao meu redor.

E, principalmente, eu estava ciente da elfa sem cheiro a minha frente.

Ironicamente, quando eu era humana, eu achava que nunca veria um meio elfo (nenhum humano era transformado há cem anos!) e agora, tem um na minha frente, mas eu me recuso a levantar um pouquinho a cabeça para vê-lo.

Grrr, será que ela não ia embora nunca?

Por fim, depois do que pareceram dias, eu levantei a cabeça.

A meia-elfa estava sentada na minha frente, confortavelmente apoiada numa árvore esverdeada. Eu não sei se ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela, mas ela continuou olhando para cima.

Olhei para cima também, o que ela via de tão interessante no céu?

Eu só podia vê-lo por um pedacinho entre as árvores muito juntas a nossa volta. Era um pedacinho cinzento de nuvens de chuva.

Quando eu vim para cá, o céu estava azul e o sol estava brilhando. Eu fiquei assustada de me ver brilhando também. Há quanto tempo eu estava aqui? Eu sabia que tinha chovido, eu tinha sentido os pingos...

Espera!

Quem liga para quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui? Eu ainda ia ficar a eternidade por aqui.

Me escondi de novo entre meus cabelos loiros. Eu sempre criei um pouco de problema com eles porque eles eram muito cacheados e cheios, mas agora eles pareciam ótimos.

Mas levantei a cabeça de novo: - Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse contê-las e me arrependi delas. Eu não queria conversar.

- Há alguns dias... – Disse a meia-elfa com uma voz absolutamente musical, me perguntei se a voz dela era assim mesmo ou eram os meus novos ouvidos que a faziam parecer tão agradável. – Você já estava aqui quando eu cheguei, então eu não tenho certeza.

Ela não olhou para mim nem tentou continuar uma conversa como qualquer pessoa normal teria feito.

Tentei obrigar minha cabeça e voltar para seu lugar de costume entre meus joelhos, mas simplesmente não consegui. Talvez se eu continuasse encarando, ela olhasse para mim.

Mas a única coisa que ela fez foi se ajeitar melhor na árvore onde estava apoiada e continuar olhando para cima.

Agora eu não conseguia desviar os olhos (tentei pensar que eles estavam do azul normal e não da cor vermelha horrorosa que estavam agora), ela simplesmente _não olhava _para mim.

E ela era _tão_ bonita.

Acho que a meia-elfa era tão bonita quanto Rosalie, a vampira loira totalmente estonteante que chamou minha atenção lá na casa.

Meus olhos escorregaram em direção as orelhas dela, mas eu não consegui ver se elas eram mesmo pontudas porque o cabelo castanho escuro dela estava na frente. Os cabelos dela eram bonitos e macios, e tinha uma fivela prateada no lado esquerdo da cabeça dela.

Será que eu estava linda _assim_?

PÁRA!

Renesmee Carlie Madison, você é uma vampira! Não uma elfa, ou meia-elfa...

Mas os vampiros lá da casa eram realmente eram bem bonitos...

- Ei. – Chamei.

A meia-elfa finalmente olhou para mim. – Sim?

Mas eu me escondi entre meus joelhos de novo. Os olhos castanho escuros dela eram muito profundos e bonitos, me deixaram incomodada.

- Suas orelhas são pontudas? – Perguntei. O som saiu abafado pelos meus joelhos e meio esquisito porque meus cabelos estavam na frente também.

- Sim. – Ela disse. Houve uma pausa. – Quer ver?

Eu hesitei, mas disse: - Sim.

Eu ouvi o som do cabelo dela sendo posto atrás de suas orelhas. – Pronto, agora você pode ver.

Eu levantei só os meus olhos, afastando discretamente meus cabelos para que meus olhos ficassem livres, mas ela não pudesse ver meu rosto.

Ela estava olhando para cima de novo, olhando alguma coisa que só os elfos podem ver talvez. Ou talvez ela fosse só mais perceptiva que o resto das pessoas, os olhos dela me deram essa impressão.

Os lindos cabelos estavam atrás de suas orelhas. Elas eram pálidas (não pálidas quanto as minhas deviam estar agora) e pontudas.

Legal.

Eu não pude resistir, tinha que perguntar um pouco mais. – Você é mesmo uma meia-elfa?

- Sim. – Ela disse e olhou para mim. Dessa vez eu me obriguei a continuar olhando os olhos dela. Eles eram tão profundos e gentis.

- É a primeira em cem anos a ser transformada? – Eu estava sem piscar, mas isso não incomodava olhos vampíricos.

- Cento e sessenta e dois para ser mais exata. – Ela respondeu.

De novo, ela não fez nada para continuar a conversa. Só continuou olhando para mim.

Eu escondi meu rosto de novo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ou horas, eu olhei para cima de novo com intenção de examiná-la melhor; nunca tinha visto uma elfa.

Ela estava olhando para cima de novo, como se eu não estivesse ali.

Os cabelos dela eram bem longos, iam até a cintura, eles eram muito bonitos e brilhantes, cor de mogno bem escuro, e faziam um lindo contraste com a pele pálida dela. O corpo dela era esguio (e perfeito); ela usava uma blusa de botões branca com listras pretas verticais bem finas, calças jeans escuras e – o que mais me intrigou – sapatos de salto alto.

Os sapatos eram brancos de tiras com um salto _bem_ fino e _bem_ alto. Eu nunca teria conseguido ficar em cima daquilo, acho que teria quebrado o pé.

Mas os pés dela eram pálidos e bonitos. Perfeitos.

E definitivamente não estavam quebrados.

Minha cabeça rodou, a que distância eu estava da casa?

Olhei em volta e olhei para trás (eu não tinha mais certeza de que direção eu tinha vindo e tudo estava confuso e barulhento), mas para qualquer lugar que eu olhasse eu só via mato, e mesmo isso estava muito mais _berrante_ do que o normal.

- Há que distância eu estou da casa? – Perguntei, minha voz com mais vida do que está há dias.

A elfa olhou para mim de novo. Os olhos castanhos dela eram tão perfeitos, pareciam leite com chocolate... – A, uns, trezentos quilômetros. Talvez mais, não contei.

Minha boca abriu, eu sabia que tinha corrido muito, mas não imaginei que tinha corrido _tanto_.

- Trezentos quilômetros? – Sussurrei meio pasma.

- Sim. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal. – Vampiros... E elfos... podem correr bem rápido. E não se cansam com tanta facilidade.

Ai. Eu senti como se garras invisíveis pegassem meu intestino e o apertassem. Vampiro.

_Eu era um monstro._

Escondi de novo minha cabeça entre meus joelhos. Droga. Eu queria tanto que fosse um pesadelo. Que eu fosse acordar dele daqui a pouco e minha mãe fosse me dar um beijo de bom dia...

De repente eu queria ter corrido mais longe.

Peraí.

- Você correu toda essa distância _nesse saltinho_? – Eu perguntei de repente. Eu havia levantado completamente a cabeça e agora eu sentia que não ia conseguir abaixá-la tão cedo.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu como se curtisse uma piadinha particular. Os olhos dela lampejaram para os meus. – Não foi tão difícil assim, você também conseguiria se tentasse.

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida.

- Eu? – Eu disse apontando o dedo para mim mesma, ceticismo transbordando em cada palavra. – Eu nunca conseguiria ficar em pé nisso ai!

O sorriso dela aumentou. – Olha, eu acho que você vai descobrir que seu equilíbrio é melhor do que você pensa.

Eu fechei a cara. – Por que você não está me consolando que nem os outros? Você não devia estar fazendo isso?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos dela eram cintilantes. – Bem, como você disse; todos os outros fizeram isso... E todos eles voltaram para casa de mãos vazias. Então, não há porque repetir os erros deles não é?

Eu fechei mais a cara, eu sentia um estranho som subindo pelo meu peito, como um rosnado. – Você também quer me levar de volta! – Meu cérebro parecia diferente, de repente, eu queria _pular_ nela, quem ela pensava que era para tentar me fazer voltar?

- Claro. Você está no meio de uma floresta escura perto de lugar nenhum. Eu tenho que no mínimo te levar para um lugar mais decente. E a casa é o mais perto, mas nós podemos ir para outro lugar se você quiser. – Enquanto ela falava não parecia nem um pouco assustada com meu ataque de raiva.

A surpresa que eu senti apagou a raiva. – Sério?

Ela mudou de posição, se sentando melhor para conversar comigo. – Claro.

Eu olhei para ela com a testa franzida. – Eu não caio nessa. O que você quer?

Ela deu de ombros. – Te ajudar.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar. – Minha voz baixou até se tornar um sussurro cheio de dor. – Eu sou um monstro.

Isso a desagradou. Os cantos da boca perfeita dela se viraram para baixo. – Não, você não é.

- _Mas eu sou uma vampira! _– Eu disse batendo meus punhos em meus joelhos.

Ela deu de ombros de novo. – Você só vai ser um monstro se quiser.

- Eu não quero ser um monstro. – Eu disse meio na defensiva.

- E os Cullen também não. É por isso que eu acho que você deve voltar. Eles podem te ajudar com isso.

- Não. – Eu disse teimosa.

- Posso te perguntar _por que_ não?

- Não. – Eu disse desviando os olhos.

- Tudo bem.

Houve silêncio por um momento. E eu sabia que ela não ia falar de novo até eu perguntar alguma coisa para ela.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Eu já te disse. Para te ajudar.

- _Por quê?_

- Porque você está sofrendo.

Aquilo me surpreendeu. – Por que você se importa. Você nem me conhece!

Ela sorriu de novo. – Eu _gostaria_ de conhecer.

- Por quê?

Os olhos grandes dela ficaram ainda maiores quando ela fez aquela cara de inocente. – Bem, para falar eu tinha esperança que você quisesse fazer parte da família. Sabe, você tem bem o perfil dos Cullen e eu gostaria de ter outra bruxa na família.

Bruxa. Isso me lembrou uma coisa.

- Por que não me deram Vampirocilina-C? **(1)** – Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu planejava, meio desesperada.

A elfa apertou os lábios e fez uma cara de piedade. Eu detestei isso. – Eu sinto muito por isso. É que com a volta d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, tem havido muitos ataques de vampiros e não havia o suficiente para você. – Ela fez uma pausa e continuou. – Eu não sei se isso ajuda, mas, depois que perceberam que não haveria mais Vampirocilina-C, os Cullen doaram um monte de veneno para o hospital.

Isso despertou uma sombra de interesse em mim. – Era lá que você estava? No hospital?

- Sim.

- Eu achei que você estaria com os elfos. – Eu disse. Era a primeira vez que eu falava do mundo exterior desde a minha transformação. Parecia quase impossível que o mundo não tivesse parado enquanto eu estava nesse transe.

Ela torceu o nariz pequeno dela. – É. Mas eu prefiro ficar com os Cullen.

- Você prefere ficar com monstros à elfos? – Eu perguntei quase surpresa.

Os olhos dela brilharam desafiadoramente. – Não, eu prefiro ficar com a minha família. Os Cullen não são monstros.

- Mas eles são vampiros.

- Mas eles não _querem_ ser monstros.

A frase ecoou na minha cabeça. – Por que você prefere ficar com vampiros? Quero dizer, você não devia querer ficar com os elfos?

Eu não sabia quase nada sobre elfos, mas sabia que eles tinham três cidades ao redor do mundo que estavam isoladas. E que todos eles viviam lá.

- Não, eu devia querer ficar com aqueles que eu amo.

- Você ama vampiros?

- Sim. – Ela disse abrindo um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Então você é _mesmo_ parte da família?

O sorriso dela ficou maior. – Sim.

- Mas como isso é _possível_? – Eu não conseguia imaginar uma criatura tão _perfeita _quanto ela andando com monstros.

- Eu não vejo por que _não_ seja possível. Eu sou tão rápida e tão resistente quanto um vampiro.

Eu abri a boca para dizer que não foi isso que eu perguntei, mas de repente, a elfa se levantou e disse: - Quer ver?

E saiu correndo.

Ela correu tão rápido que parecia ter aparatado. E eu não queria parar de conversar ainda. – Espera! – Eu gritei.

E saí correndo atrás dela.

Eu não tinha reparado que podia correr tão rápido.

As árvores se moviam como um borrão ao meu redor, e a elfa ainda estava na minha frente.

Eu corri ainda mais rápido, desviando de várias árvores no meio caminho com uma precisão que me surpreendeu. Eu ainda não tinha reparado como meu corpo tinha mudado. Eu só queria correr para o mais longe possível quando saí da casa dos Cullen. Agora eu corria tão rápido que meus pés mal tocavam o chão, eu desviava de todas as árvores, meus reflexos eram mais perfeitos do que eu jamais sonhei.

Eu dei um pulo. Apenas finquei um pé no chão e me empurrei pra cima, e então, eu estava quase voando há vários e vários metros de altura. Acima da copa das árvores, eu me sentia ainda mais poderosa. O sol se pondo ao longe era tão vivo que me fez sentir como se eu tivesse vivido em preto e branco toda a minha vida.

Pousei no chão de novo, eu não podia segurar meu riso. Eu pousei com tanta _facilidade_! Eu adorava tudo o que esse novo corpo podia fazer.

Foi fácil alcançar a elfa – como era o nome dela? Ah, é, Bella. Ela sorriu para mim, eu dei um sorrisinho tímido de volta; de repente, a minha perfomance anterior parecia ridiculamente exagerada.

Como eu conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido?

Corremos por toda a parte, depois de um tempo começamos a pular pelos galhos das árvores. Pulamos de galho em galho, cada vez mais alto, até que chegamos a uma árvore _super _alta no meio da floresta e pulamos juntas no galho mais alto dela.

Eu não consegui não ficar ofegante com a vista. – Nossa. – Eu disse.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Bella ao meu lado.

Eu não respondi. E ela não insistiu.

Bella se sentou comigo no galho da árvore – Nenhuma de nós estava com medo de cair apesar da altura absurda – e ficamos olhando o pôr-do-sol.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse. Eu não estava me sentindo melhor, mas havia gostado (e muito) da corrida.

- De nada. – Bella disse sorrindo para mim.

Passamos alguns momentos olhando o pôr-do-sol.

- Foi horrível. – Eu disse finalmente.

Bella olhou para mim. – Pode falar.

Então eu pus tudo para fora, o modo como aquele vampiro matou a minha mãe na minha frente, o modo como ele veio para cima de mim logo em seguida, mas não conseguiu terminar o trabalho, as agonizantes horas de dor que pareciam não acabar, como eu queria morrer durante a transformação, como eu estava me sentindo por ter me tornado uma vampira, o que eu achava de cada um dos Cullen, como eu ignorei Carlisle com mais afinco do que os outros... Basicamente, eu vomitei tudo o que eu estava sentindo para ela.

Quando eu terminei, percebi que Bella havia posto seu braço em torno dos meus ombros e eu estava no colo dela.

Eu estava em um choro seco. Estava soluçando, mas meu nariz não estava entupido e meus olhos não estavam molhados, mas eles ardiam de um jeito estranho.

Eu 'chorei' mais um pouco no colo de Bella enquanto sentia-a acariciando meus cabelos. Eu me senti melhor sem querer, ela me lembrava um pouquinho a minha mãe, mas de um jeito bom.

Eu era tão dura e gelada e ela era tão macia e quente. Eu apertei meu rosto com mais força no ombro dela e ainda não conseguia sentir cheiro de nada.

- Melhorou? – Perguntou Bella depois de alguns minutos sem soluços.

- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso... Mas, sim. Eu sou me sentindo melhor. – Eu disse dando um abraço nela.

- Que bom. – Disse Bella bagunçando meu cabelo.

Eu olhei para cima e sorri. Bella sorriu de volta, a visão do sorriso dela teve efeito instantâneo. Era impossível se sentir mal quando alguém sorria assim para você.

- Eu não sou um monstro, sou? – Eu perguntei baixinho, como se a opinião dela fosse mudar alguma coisa.

- Você só vai ser se escolher ser. – Ela apertou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros

- Isso é possível? – Eu perguntei bem baixinho. Eu podia sentir um fiozinho de esperança nascendo no meu peito.

- É claro que é. Os Cullen são a prova disso.

Pela primeira vez eu acreditei nisso.

- Quero voltar. – Eu disse de repente.

Bella não disse nada, apenas se levantou comigo nos braços (apesar dos braços dela serem finos e bonitos, ela era bem forte). Ela me colocou ao seu lado no galho de árvore e sorriu. – Eu te mostro o caminho.

Nós pulamos os vinte ou trinta metros de volta até o chão e eu corri logo atrás da elfa (eu reparei nos pés dela dessa vez, era incrível como ela conseguia correr tão rápido e tão graciosamente com um salto daqueles).

Meia hora depois estávamos em frente a uma casa enorme. Eu não reparei muito, estava com vergonha. Eu fui tão grosseira com eles. Principalmente com Carlisle.

Bella deu a mão quente para mim como se tivesse sentido meu desconforto.

Eu ouvi a porta abrir e olhei para cima.

Emoldurado no portal estava o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto. Demorei mais meio segundo para perceber que ele na verdade era um vampiro.

Ele correu da porta para Bella num piscar de olhos (talvez até mais rápido) e a abraçou.

Eu olhei para eles, surpresa, quando Bella devolveu o abraço com um só braço (ou outro estava segurando minha mão) e dava um beijo na bochecha dele.

Eu sentia que minha boca havia caído até a altura do meu peito quando o vampiro se virou para mim sorrindo e disse: - Olá Renesmee, eu sou Edward.

Eu fechei minha boca rapidamente e eu quase podia me sentir corar. Ele era muito bonito. Não consegui dizer nada.

- Vamos entrar. – Bella disse.

Ele puxou Bella pela cintura (eles me pareceram namorados, mas essa idéia pareceu absurda) (eu tive a impressão que Edward leu meus pensamentos porque ele olhou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada quando pensei isso) e Bella me puxou pela mão.

O resto dos Cullen estava na sala de estar como se nem soubessem que a gente estava ali (eu tinha certeza que eles sabiam, mas não falei nada).

- Gente, - Disse Bella. – a Renesmee voltou.

Eles viraram as cabeças na nossa direção e sorriram para mim. Eu abaixei a minha cabeça envergonhada -- Eu havia sido tão mal educada com eles.

- É bom tê-la de volta, Renesmee. – Disse Esme, que de repente tinha atravessado a sala e estava do meu lado. Eu olhei para cima. Esme era linda, e ela parecia tão bondosa, eu não tinha reparado nisso antes. – Posso lhe apresentar o resto da família? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu não respondi, só fiquei olhando para eles, mas Esme continuou como se eu tivesse dito sim.

- Eu sou Esme. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Aquele é Carlisle, meu marido e o pai da casa. – Ela indicou o vampiro loiro que estava numa poltrona com um livro na mão. Ele sorriu para mim, eu já sabia quem era ele.

– Aquela é Alice. – Ela indicou uma vampira pequena de cabelos negros curtos e espetados que estava sentada ao lado de outro vampiro loiro.

Ela deu um grande sorriso para mim (me deixando _muito_ nervosa) – Olá Renesmee! – A animação da voz dela me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa. – Vamos ser boas amigas!

- Aquele é Jasper. – Esme indicou o vampiro loiro ao lado de Alice. Ele deu um sorrisinho e curvou levemente a cabeça, me cumprimentando.

– Aquela é Rosalie. – Rosalie não sorriu para mim, apenas me cumprimentou com a cabeça como Jasper. Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a beleza inacreditável dela. Ela não parecia tão _gentil _quanto os outros vampiros. Achei que nós não íamos nos dar tão bem.

Ao lado dela está Emmett. – Disse Esme indicando o vampiro grandalhão (e definitivamente assustador) que estava ao lado da loira.

- E aí, beleza Renesmee? – Ele perguntou tão animado quanto Alice. – Você ficou bastante tempo sumida.

Eu me encolhi ainda mais quando ele disse isso. Esme lançou um olhar feio a ele e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Este é Edward. – Ela indicou o vampiro ruivo ao lado de Bella. Ele deu um sorrisinho para mim. Ele parecia o mais legal, o menos assustador da família, por alguma razão que eu não sabia dizer. – E eu acho que você já conheceu Bella.

Bella sorriu para mim. Ah meu deus. Quem liga para aquela vampira mal-encarada? Ninguém conseguia se equiparar a essa elfa no sentido beleza. Bella era _deslumbrante_. Não era a toa que o vampiro ruivo, quer dizer, Edward, ficava olhando para ela pelo canto do olho, ele desvia estar _tonto_ com tamanha encarnação da beleza.

_Pobre coitado, não tem chance. _Será que ele tinha alguma _mínima _esperança de que Bella olhasse para ele também?

- Bom, - Disse Edward de repente. – acho que está na hora de alguém comer. – Então ele olhou para Bella e de repente a mão dela saiu da minha.

Edward havia pegado Bella nos braços. Eu vi de relance que Bella abrira a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele já estava na cozinha antes mesmo que ela terminasse esse movimento.

Mesmo com minha super visão de vampiro, ele era bem rápido.

Esme suspirou ligeiramente irritada. – Mas que falta de educação...

- Ora, mãe, ele estava com saudades. – Disse Alice ainda sorrindo para mim. – Você sabe como ele fica bobo quando fica muito tempo longe da Bella.

- Ei! – Ouvimos Edward reclamar.

_Então ele fica _mesmo_ tonto. _Pensei.

Esme deu um sorrisinho, agora parecendo satisfeita. E então se virou para mim. – Eu sinto muito pela falta de educação do Edward.

Eu corei (ou teria corado se pudesse) e disse bem baixinho: - Está tudo bem. – Fiz uma pausa e acrescentei. – Eu fui muito mais mal educada do que ele.

Houve um silêncio na casa, que me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa do que eu já estava. Mas de repente, eu fiquei calma, relaxada... _confortável_...

Me permiti dar um sorrisinho para eles, como se me desculpasse.

Reparei que todos estavam em volta de mim, mas eu não _consegui_ ficar nervosa de novo.

Carlisle olhou para Jasper com as sobrancelhas loiras e perfeitas arqueadas e depois sorriu para mim colocando a mão no meu ombro. – Está tudo bem, todos sabemos pelo que você está passando.

- E quanto ao Edward, bom, ele só estava com preocupado com Bella. Ela não come desde que foi atrás de você. Não é exatamente muito tempo para uma meia-elfa como Bella, mas vá dizer isso para um rapaz apaixonado.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora? – Me ocorreu de repente, eu tinha perdido completamente a noção de tempo enquanto estava naquele meu estado de coma de infelicidade.

- Bem, contando com aqueles que você estava com a Bella... Dez dias.

Minha boca abriu de surpresa. – E quanto tempo a Bella ficou comigo?

- Dois dias.

Emmett soltou uma risada meio assustadora. – Foi o bastante para deixar o Edward louco.

Espera ai.

- Você disse apaixonado? – Eu disse, certa de que tinha ouvido errado.

Dessa vez foi Jasper que riu.

- Eu sei que é estranho. – Disse Carlisle sorrindo. – Bella me disse que não há na história casos de amor entre vampiros e elfos... muito menos meio-elfos, mas a Bella já faz parte da família há algum tempo. Os dois são perfeitos um para o outro.

Eu mal tinha processado essa chocante informação quando de repente Alice disse. – Vamos à cozinha, Esme. Edward e Bella se _distraíram_; a comida vai queimar.

Eu nem sabia que estavam cozinhando alguma coisa, não vinha nenhum cheio da cozinha. E como _exatamente_ eles se _distraíram_?

O andar dançante e gracioso de Alice me distraiu enquanto eu via ela e Esme andarem até a cozinha.

- Bem... – Começou Carlisle. Eu olhei para os quatro vampiros diante de mim. - Acho que temos que te explicar algumas coisas.

..::0o0o0::..

Eu definitivamente estava vivendo a parte mais estranha da minha vida.

Os Cullen eram bem legais... E a família mais estranha que eu já tinha visto.

Eu estava vivendo a algumas semanas com eles e estava _gostando_. É claro que eu ainda sentia uma saudade esmagadora da minha mãe, mas é difícil ficar triste quando Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Esme e Bella (especialmente Bella) estão por perto.

Eu não falava muito, e os Cullen me tratavam com um carinho especial. Eu preferia me sentar perto de Bella sempre que podia, e eu conversava mais com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Bella era bruxa, que nem eu. Nós até nos conhecemos no Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Ela é uns três anos mais velha que eu. É incrível como eu nunca tinha prestado atenção nela. Antes de ser meia-elfa, Bella era monitora chefe da escola e a única conversa que tivemos na época foi uma detenção que ela me deu por bagunçar as poções do prof. Mevediv.

- Desculpe por isso. – Ela me disse sorrindo e meio corada.

Eu sempre ignorava a vozinha nova em minha cabeça que ficava me dizendo que essa cor era extremamente apetitosa.

Ela não precisava se desculpar, eu tinha merecido.

Basicamente, eu _adorava_ Bella Swan, ou melhor, Bella Cullen. Quase tanto quanto adorava minha mãe.

Alice e Rosalie também eram muito legais. Eu era a bonequinha das duas, elas adoravam me comprar roupas novas, maquiagem... Tudo das marcas mais caras é claro.

Eu não reclamava e me vi gostando cada vez mais delas (estranhamente, eu adorava Rosalie).

Fiquei ainda mais satisfeita quando Bella me disse que _ela_ era a _cobaia _antes de mim, e que estava muito satisfeita de não ter que ir com Alice ao shopping. Eu não entendia como alguém podia não gostar da quantidade absurda de presentes que elas me davam, nem como alguém tentava melhorar a perfeição perfeitamente perfeita de Bella.

Estranho.

Esme também era incrível, ela e Bella sempre sabiam quando eu estava triste, e Esme era simplesmente uma mãe perfeita.

Esme podia me entender super bem porque ela era uma vampira, e Bella era a bruxa da família e a única que tinha perdido parentes para Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores.

Jasper também era muito legal, ele era o mais novo _vegetariano_ da família e por isso nós meio que nos ajudávamos.

Outra coisa interessante sobre os Cullen era que eles não tomavam sangue de gente, só de animais.

Carlisle me explicou isso no dia que eu voltei e eu simplesmente adorei a idéia. Prefiro morrer de fome a matar alguém como mataram minha mãe (ele também me disse que vampiros não morrem de fome).

Carlisle era o pai da família. Eu não sabia se o via como uma figura paterna, eu nunca tive um pai para saber a comparação. Mas eu não podia negar que ele também era demais. Dá pra acreditar que eu pensei que ele era uma espécie de monstro?

Emmett era definitivamente o mais engraçado. Ele sempre me fazia rir e eu agora não entendia como eu podia ter medo dele (se bem que vampiros tem uma perspectiva bem diferente do que é assustador).

Eu descobri várias coisas sobre eles enquanto estava aqui.

Alice, Jasper e Edward tinham poderes especiais.

Alice era um vidente, Jasper podia influenciar as emoções das pessoas (era por isso que eu de repente me senti tão confortável naquele primeiro dia) e Edward podia ler pensamentos.

Apesar de Esme e Carlisle serem os pais da família, e todos os 'filhos' serem irmãos, todos eram casais.

Rosalie e Emmett eram desesperadamente apaixonados, se casaram várias vezes e uma vez eu peguei os dois em uma relação muito _íntima_ no corredor lá de cima, eu realmente gostaria que alguém apagasse essa imagem da minha mente.

Jasper e Alice também se amavam muito, mas (graças a deus) eles eram mais discretos.

E o mais estranho: Bella e Edward eram os recém-casados da família. Edward era um vampiro e Bella era uma meia-elfa. E ela permaneceria assim pelo resto da eternidade.

Uma vez eu perguntei sobre isso a Carlisle e ele me explicou: Edward era o seu filho mais velho, a primeira pessoa que ele transformou (ele era mais velho do que Esme, mas os dois se viam como mãe e filho), a família foi crescendo com o tempo e Edward foi o único a ficar sozinho. Quando eles estavam morando em uma cidadezinha chamada Forks, Bella apareceu.

Bella era humana na época e o sangue dela chamava Edward com muito mais força do que qualquer outro sangue já chamou, ele quase a matou no primeiro dia que se encontraram, mas ele conseguiu resistir e os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente e blábláblá...

Eu me surpreendi se saber que Bella era humana quando conheceu os Cullen, agora que eu era uma vampira, eu vi como os humanos são _frágeis_, é muito fácil machucá-los, e ainda mais ficar com uma família de vampiros, beijar um vampiro com presas afiadas como lâminas... Bella não era só linda e inteligente, ela era_ corajosa_.

Parece que Bella _queria _ser transformada em vampira para poder ficar com Edward, mas ele não deixou. Depois que Jasper quase deu uma dentada nela (eu fiquei meio azeda com ele por um tempo quando descobri sobre isso), Edward a deixou dizendo que ela estaria mais segura.

Quando Edward foi embora, Bella não viu mais motivos para ficar no mundo trouxa e voltou para o mundo mágico. Quando voltou ao Instituto para continuar com sua vida, ela se juntou à Resistência para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Ela aceitou o anel que o pai elfo dela Guildfril deu achando que nunca mais veria Edward e que iria viver o resto da eternidade com os elfos.

Mas daí a mãe dela morreu, Alice teve uma visão, achou que a mãe de Bella era a Bella e foi para Forks consolar Charlie pela perda ao mesmo tempo que Bella, lá ela descobriu que a mãe de Bella estava morta não Bella, mas Rosalie disse à Edward que Bella estava morta.

Houve a maior confusão porque todos os Cullen foram para a Itália para tentar impedir Edward de matar e Bella havia recebido um chamado urgente da Resistência e sumido, mas na última hora ela chegou e conseguiu salvar Edward dele mesmo.

Ela quase foi morta pelos Volturi e só se salvou porque Marcus (a Bella me disse que ele era bruxo quando humano) percebeu o anel elfo que ela trazia nas mãos.

Depois disso os dois reataram e eu não sei bem a história.

Mas agora os dois estão aqui.

Mais uma vez: Estranho.

Eu também descobri outra coisa interessante.

Não me importava _o quanto_ Bella amava ele: Eu simplesmente _detestava_ Edward Cullen.

Nós nos demos bem no início, tivemos uma conversinha, mas bem, depois disso as coisas foram ladeira abaixo.

Ele_ sempre_ roubava Bella de mim.

A única coisa em que nós concordávamos era que Bella era simplesmente a pessoa mais maravilhosa, linda, doce, meiga e incrível desse planeta. Mas nunca falamos isso um para o outro (e também nunca falamos para Rosalie, ela não gosta muito de Bella – doida - e morre de ciúmes de Bella ser mais linda que ela).

Todas as vezes que eu e Bella podíamos estar jogando snap explosivo, ele simplesmente a _pegava _e a levava para dar uma 'volta de carro', todas as vezes que Bella podia ir comigo, Rosalie e Alice ao shopping, eles saíam para fazer alguma _outra_ coisa.

A única vez que conseguíamos ficar juntos era quando toda a família estava reunida e, mesmo assim, ele sempre se sentava ao lado de Bella no sofá. No meu lugar! _Grrr!_ Ta, ele estava aqui primeiro, mas quem liga?

Sem contar aquela mania dele de sempre ficar super-protetor quando eu estava perto da Bella.

Eu perdi o controle umas vezes (eu ainda estou aprendendo e a Bella é muito quentinha e cheirosa), mas só DUAS vezes.

Grrr. Ele sempre ficava daquele jeito quando eu estava perto dela. Parecia que a qualquer momento podia dar a louca em mim e ele estava pronto a se jogar na frente caso eu tentasse atacar Bella.

Eu simplesmente não vou perder o controle, Carlisle já me elogiou várias vezes dizendo que eu estava aprendendo muito rápido. Ele tinha uma teoria de que ter Bella em casa nos ajudava a resistir ao sangue de humanos, ele não sabia bem por quê. Talvez fosse o fato de que Bella era uma criatura tão absurdamente mágica quanto um dragão, que nos ajudasse, ou talvez o sangue dela simplesmente fosse tão delicioso que todos os outros pareciam sem graça.

E, realmente, Bella era muito cheirosa, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez ela colocou um feitiço nela mesmo para que eu não sentisse o cheiro delicioso do sangue dela.

E, bem, quando eu voltei da caçada, ela tinha tirado o feitiço. Como recém-nascida, eu sou mais rápida do que todos os Cullen; e, bem, eu meio que pulei em cima da Bella e tentei quebrar o pescoço dela, mas mesmo depois de colocar toda a minha força na mordida, eu não consegui furar a pele.

Me tiraram de cima dela, ainda meio enlouquecida, e Edward levou-a para os andares de cima enquanto Emmett me segurava. Eu a mordi com tanta força que esmaguei alguma coisa no pescoço dela, e eu a podia ouvir chorando do andar de cima.

MAS ELA SE CUROU EM DOIS DIAS! E ela também disse que eu estava perdoada.

Sem contar daquela vez que eu quebrei a mão dela por acidente... Por acidente! (Recém-nascidos são _muito_ fortes – e ninguém tinha me dito!)

Alice me contou que antes de Bella ir atrás de mim, Edward fez de tudo para impedi-la de ir com medo que você a matasse e ele não estivesse lá.

Ridículo. Até porque, quando eu a mordi, eu mal consegui esmagar seja-lá-o-que-eu-esmaguei mesmo com toda minha força de recém-nascido.

Era meio difícil de acreditar que alguém tão macio e suave como Bella fosse tão resistente, mas ela era tão resistente quanto qualquer vampiro.

É claro que isso não impedia o Sr. Eu-sou-o-protetor-da-Bella-e-a-amo-mais-que-minha-própria-vida de ficar todo super-protetor (e ridículo) sempre que eu estava no mesmo cômodo que ela.

O problema era que Rosalie parecia ser a única que concordava comigo quanto a idiotice desse comportamento. Ela era a minha segunda pessoa favorita na casa, e quando eu não estava _tentando _estar com Bella, eu estava com ela.

Tínhamos personalidades parecidas.

E também que Emmett e ela não eram tão ridícula e irritantemente grudados como Bella e Edward.

Uma vez perguntei a ela se a super-protetoridade de Edward tinha a ver com o fato de Bella não ser uma vampira, mas Rosalie respondeu:

- Isso é só porque ele tem medo que você pule nela de novo, mas fora isso Edward é bobão assim mesmo. Mesmo se ela fosse vampira, ele ficaria todo preocupado com ela o tempo todo, é da natureza dele. A Bella pode se virar muito bem sozinha.

É claro que o desprezo era mútuo, Edward podia ler pensamentos então ele sabia que eu o achava ridículo e etc...

Eu estava esperando a minha vez de jogar vídeo com Emmett e Jasper.

E Bella estava no colo de Edward lendo um livro. Enquanto eu olhava, ele, que estava olhando para o jogo, distraído, se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Bella corou de um jeito lindo (e saboroso) e se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele também, então se ajeitou melhor em seu colo.

Ridículo ao quadrado. Se eles se beijarem de língua na minha frente, eu vou vomitar. (vampiros podem vomitar?) Aliás, será que Bella não estaria mais confortável lendo no sofá, em vez de no corpo frio e duro dele?

Ele lançou um olhar gélido para mim quando eu pensei isso.

Ai, acho que o irritei. Mas ele já devia estar acostumado com isso.

Acho que a única coisa boa da leitura de mentes dele era quando eu me distraía e pensava em qual seria o sangue da Bella. Eu normalmente evitava pensar nisso, mas às vezes eu me deixava levar... E, bom, quando isso acontecia, ele dá um rugido que avisa a casa inteira que eu era uma recém-nascida que não sabia se controlar...

- Ei, Renesmee sua vez.

Finalmente.

O Emmett acabou comigo como sempre, mas dessa vez foi só porque eu apertei os botões com muita força e acabei quebrando os controles.

- Ei, cadê o Edward e a Bella? – Eu perguntei, percebendo o cheiro dela não estava a lugar nenhum em quilômetros. Eu já estava me acostumando com esse negócio de super poderes vampiros e eu gostava de todos os meus sentidos milhões de vezes melhores do que eram antes, eu só não gostava muito de ficar com Bella (e Edward) na cozinha porque a comida agora tinha um cheiro ruim, mas...

- Foram embora com muita sutileza, imagino... – Disse Emmett, e então, por alguma razão ele riu.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntei.

..::0o0o0::..

- Senti sua falta. – Eu ronronei no ouvido dela.

Bella deu uma pequena risada. – Mas nós estamos sempre juntos. Acha mesmo que eu não percebi que você vira o maior cão de guarda quando a Renesmee está por perto?

Eu bufei, fazendo Bella rir mais. Eu podia passar o resto da eternidade ouvindo esse som. Na verdade, eu _realmente_ podia.

Nós dois estávamos no banco de trás do meu Volvo, Bella estava no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado e de frente para mim. Eu realmente agradeci os feitiços anti-cheiro e anti-barulho que a Bella pode colocar no carro, eu não queria que _Renesmee_ nos seguisse.

Eu a puxei para mais perto e dei um beijo no pescoço dela, ela soltou um gemidinho.

Bella me beijou, me fazendo me desligar da realidade por alguns segundos.

- Amo você. – Ela disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Eu amo mais. – Eu disse na orelha pontuda e linda dela. As orelhas de Bella eram agora uma das partes que eu mais gostava em Bella -- Eu gostava de tudo em Bella, é claro. -- Mas aquelas lindas orelhas pontudas eram especiais. Elas eram o símbolo de uma Bella com todas as qualidades humanas que eu adorava (como uma alma, por exemplo), mas que eu não corria o risco de quebrar se abraçasse com força demais, e que eu podia beijar a vontade porque o veneno não teria nenhum efeito.

Na verdade, eu ainda não me acostumei com essa idéia, Bella era tão macia e delicada que às vezes era difícil acreditar que ela era tão resistente quanto qualquer vampiro, e eu meio que brigava com a vontade de beijá-la o tempo todo porque eu não gostava de ficar fazendo ela comer veneno...

- Ei. – Bella chamou baixinho. Eu olhei para baixo; ela estava me olhando com a cabeça encostada no meu peito.

- Já te disse que você tem olhos lindos? – Eu perguntei.

Bella corou e soltou um "Já" baixinho. Ela realmente _tinha_ que se acostumar com elogios. Mesmo agora que ela era uma elfa e ainda mais deslumbrante do que já era, e todos os homens se derretiam quando ela passava (tudo o que eu sempre vi nela, de repente estava visível para os olhos de _todas _as outras pessoas e multiplicado várias vezes), a bobinha continuava modesta como sempre. Absurda. Ela era tão linda quanto Rosalie e tão graciosa quanto Alice e ainda continuava se achando a garota humana desajeitada que ela era...

Às vezes eu sentia falta da falta de jeito fofo e engraçado que ela tinha... Mas esse pensamento foi apagado pela imagem de outro dia; Bella andando com a graciosidade espetacular dela...

- O que acha da Renesmee? – Bella perguntou de repente.

Eu franzi a testa. Renesmee. A garota era uma pedra no meu sapato desde que chegou.

A pobrezinha foi mordida pelo mesmo vampiro que matou a mãe dela, e quando acordou reagiu _pior_ do que esperávamos.

É claro que sabíamos que ela ia estar mal, quer dizer, não é fácil se transformar em um _monstro_, e é ainda pior sabendo que alguém da sua espécie matou sua própria mãe.

Eu fechei os olhos lembrando da expressão de desespero que ela fez quando contamos o que aconteceu...

Nos contaram que a vampirocilina-C estava acabando e que o vampiro tinha colocado muito veneno nela...

Quando ficamos sabendo da situação todos nós concordamos em dar todo o veneno que podíamos e Bella viajou para o hospital para ter certeza de que tudo ia ser transformado em cura para veneno de vampiro. Para aqueles que tiverem mais sorte do que nós. E do que Renesmee porque não havia antídoto o suficiente para ela.

A garota fugiu e se escondeu na floresta por dez dias. Ela foi longe demais para eu ouvir seus pensamentos. Todos nós fomos falar com ela, mas ela ignorou a todos nós, se forçando a ficar numa espécie de coma de infelicidade. Eu conhecia a sensação... Lutar para suportar a cada hora, sem vontade de se mexer, de comer, de _viver_. Só querer dormir para sempre...

Eu não pude evitar apertar Bella contra mim mais forte nessa hora. Nunca mais queria ficar longe dela.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

Eu dei um beijo na mão suave dela. – Ela gosta muito de você, sabia?

Lutei contra uma careta quando disse isso. Eu e Renesmee não nos dávamos bem.

Quando Bella voltou e contamos a ela que Renesmee estava na floresta desde que a transformação acabara, ela resolveu tentar ajudar ("Não sou uma vampira, mas sou uma Cullen, acho que também devo tentar."). Ela colocou um feitiço em si mesma para que Renesmee não sentisse seu sangue delicioso e sumiu.

Sumiu por dois dias.

_Dois dias_.

Não consigo expressar minha preocupação para com a situação. A idéia de minha doce e delicada Bella na mesma floresta que uma vampira recém-nascida é totalmente assustadora. Mesmo que ela tivesse levado a varinha.

Minha família me disse para não a seguirmos porque isso podia assustar Renesmee. Mas eu estava a ponto de estourar de desespero quando Bella voltou.

Todos com exceção de mim, Carlisle (que parecia ser o único de minha família a notar como Bella era _realmente_ incrível) e Alice (que tinha tido uma visão alguns minutos antes) ficaram surpresos que ela tivesse conseguido.

Desde então, Renesmee parecia estar se adaptando muito bem à nova – por falta de uma palavra melhor – vida. Ela ainda não falava muito e se sentava perto de Bella sempre que podia.

O incidente com a mãe a deixara determinada a _não _se alimentar de sangue humano, e de todos nós, ela era a que se acostumara mais rapidamente com a falta de sangue depois de sua criação.

Carlisle tinha algumas teorias sobre isso. Ele dizia que talvez fosse só a força de vontade de Renesmee (eu realmente tinha que admirá-la nesse ponto), ou talvez fosse a repetida exposição a um sangue especialmente delicioso que a acostumasse com a sede ou fizesse todos os outros parecerem meio nojentos, ou talvez fosse a magia que emanava de Bella que ajudava Renesmee a enfrentar isso.

Eu achava que eram todos juntos.

- Eu percebi isso. – Bella disse com uma risadinha. – Mas, bom, não sou eu que ouço o que se passa pela cabeça dela...

Eu dei um sorrisinho torto. Às vezes eu gostaria de não ouvir o que se passa pela cabeça dela.

- Bem, - Eu comecei mal-humorado. Bella percebeu (como sempre) a minha mínima mudança de humor e se arrumou melhor no meu colo. – a garota tem uma admiração quase cega por você, embora eu ache que você já percebeu isso. Ela acha Emmett muito engraçado, Jasper compreensivo, adora ser boneca de Alice e Rosalie, simplesmente não consegue imaginar o que Alice e Rosalie queriam melhorar em você, ela adora Rosalie quase tanto quanto adora você, acha Carlisle uma das pessoas mais sábias que já conheceu e acha as teorias dele muito interessantes e acha Esme um doce de vampira. – Fiz uma pausa e acrescentei. – Ah, e ela me odeia.

Bella franziu a testa e essa expressão ficava linda nela. – Por que ela te odeia? E que história é essa de 'admiração quase cega'?

Desta vez eu franzi a testa para ela.

- Bem... – Eu comecei sem saber bem como explicar. – A garota te adora. Adora _tudo _em você. Acha você simplesmente incrível por ter sido escolhida para ser uma meia-elfa, e acha ainda mais incrível por viver com uma família de vampiros. Acha você incrível por gostar tanto de nós, sabe, você sendo uma elfa e nós _monstros_... Acha você incrível por não ter ficado brava com ela quando ela tentou te _matar_, acha que você é a pessoa mais linda que já conheceu, incluindo nessa conta até a Rosalie... e por milhares de outros motivos... – Fiz uma pausa e acrescentei. – Para falar a verdade ela descobre um motivo novo para te adorar a cada dia.

_Como eu_. Eu queria acrescentar, mas primeiro eu queria apreciar a cara descrente e escandalizada de Bella.

Ela me encarava com a linda boca aberta. – Você está brincando comigo? – Ela disse desconfiada.

Eu dei um sorriso que fez o coração dela disparar. Eu adorava esse som. – Não, não mesmo. A garota te ama e eu tenho que dizer que entendo completamente porque ela se sente assim.

Bella não caiu no meu elogio. Ela apertou os olhos, os batimentos dela ainda um pouco rápidos. – Ora, se ela me ama tanto assim, devia te amar também. Afinal, eu te amo.

Como palavras podiam ser tão lindas?

- Para falar a verdade, é por isso que ela me odeia. – Eu fechei a cara quando lembrei de alguns pensamentos dela nos últimos dias. – Ela não me acha digno de alguém tão maravilhoso, tão lindo, tão inteligente, tão...

- Ta! Ta, ta bom eu entendi. – Ela me cortou, corada.

- Isso sem contar que ela morre de ciúmes disso. Parece que você passa tempo demais comigo. Ela acha que eu _roubo_ você dela.

A expressão de Bella derreteu e ela deu um sorrisinho. – Tadinha. Como dizer para ela que você só está tomando o que é seu?

Meu coração morto se aqueceu. – Bem podemos contar isso a ela na mesma conversa em que dissermos que você não se considera boa o bastante para mim.

Ela torceu o nariz. – Sabe, só porque ela _pensa_ que eu sou boa demais para você, não quer dizer que seja verdade.

Eu não disse nada. Eu _adorava_ quando ela dizia coisas assim para mim, mas simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha conquistado a criatura perfeita no meu colo.

Bella deve ter sentido isso porque ela me beijou e disse: - Renesmee tem só quinze anos. E se tudo o que você me disse for verdade então ela simplesmente gosta demais de mim e não gosta nada de você. Se vocês ficarem mais amigos então ela vai parar de pensar essas coisas. – Ela fez uma pausa e acrescentou. – Eu gosto muito da Renesmee, não sei por que, mas eu gosto muito dela. Ela é só uma criança que está descobrindo uma nova família. Você vai ser aquele irmão chato que gosta de implicar, só isso.

Eu só olhei para ela com minha expressão congelada.

Renesmee tinha quinze anos, Bella era só três anos mais velha, mas mesmo assim, tudo que ela fazia ou dizia parecia ser de uma pessoa muito mais velha.

Guildfril havia dito que às vezes os elfos achavam 'elfos potenciais' entre os humanos. Eles eram escolhidos pela nobreza, generosidade, lealdade, coragem, sabedoria e, na maior parte dos casos, maturidade. Os meio-elfos costumavam pensar de modo muito mais avançado do que sua idade dizia (especialmente quando eles eram escolhidos entre adolescentes, como Bella).

"Isso é porque sabedoria e generosidade, qualidades que os elfos têm em grande quantidade e que prezam muito nos seus futuros filhos costumam vir com maturidade. E, é claro, que tudo isso junto faz uma pessoa um pouco mais esclarecida do que o resto. E, mentalmente, mais velha."

Para mim, dezoito realmente era a idade de uma criança, mas eu chamaria de idiota o primeiro que chamasse Bella de criança.

E Renesmee, apesar de estar se adaptando bem aos Cullen, não olhava para Carlisle ou Esme como pai e mãe, e ainda não nos olhava como irmãos, talvez primos fosse melhor. De fato, ela era tão pequena emocionalmente que talvez tios fosse a palavra certa.

Ela ainda não havia pensado nisso. Talvez o motivo pelo qual Renesmee gostasse tanto de Bella fosse porque, sem perceber, ela começara a olhá-la como...

- RENESMEE!

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Bella assustada. Ela olhou para mim de olhos arregalados e pude ver minha expressão assustada refletida neles.

Nós dois saímos do carro com velocidade sobre-humana e corremos à cozinha.

Eu parei ao lado de Bella, que havia puxado a varinha e olhava alarmada para a cozinha.

Todos estavam na cozinha agora, guiados pelo grito de Rosalie.

Mas o que nós vimos foi totalmente diferente do que esperávamos.

Rosalie olhava de boca aberta para uma Renesmee de cabelos azuis.

- _O que você fez com seu cabelo? _– Perguntou Alice escandalizada.

Renesmee, puxou as longas madeixas azuis. – Eu não sei, eu só pensei que seria interessante ter cabelo azul em vez de louro e 'pumba' aconteceu.

Bella chegou mais perto, ela examinou os cabelos de Renesmee com um olhar profissional.

- Que estranho. – Bella disse depois de um rápido exame. – Não é como se o seu cabelo tivesse sido pintado, você simplesmente não é mais loira. Seu cabelo é azul naturalmente agora.

Renesmee olhou para Bella, eu podia ouvir a sede guerreando dentro dela, mas a garota a manteve sobre controle.

Ergui uma sobrancelha segurando minha vontade se elogiá-la. Ela realmente estava se saindo muito bem para uma recém-nascida.

Bella se afastou e disse: - Bem, parece a Renesmee tem um poder sim. Acho que ela pode mudar a aparência.

Houve um silêncio ligeiramente surpreso a essa declaração.

- Interessante. – Disse Carlisle ao mesmo tempo que Alice e Rosalie trocavam olhares entusiasmados, eu vi passar pela cabeça delas tudo o que estavam planejando fazer com Renesmee.

Bella começou a rir e voltou para o meu lado, eu passei meu braço casualmente pelos ombros dela. Jasper se aproximou de nós se mantendo a uma distância segura. Ele também havia melhorado bastante desde que Bella tinha vindo morar com a gente e eu podia sentir a presunção dele enquanto se aproximava.

- Ei, ei! – Gritou Renesmee. Quando todos ficaram em silêncio, ela disse: - Eu odeio cortar o barato de vocês, mas eu não sei como eu faço isso.

Eu podia ver o conflito interior dela. Ela estava adorando a atenção, e a sua nova descoberta, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se forçando a não gostar porque tudo era poder de vampiro.

Ela estava gostando. Mas não estava gostando de gostar.

Ela era confusa como Bella.

Eu, de repente, me vi gostando mais da pequena vampira.

**Antídoto para veneno de vampiro. É feito com veneno de vampiro e só funciona se for dado até 12 horas depois da mordida, depois disso, não tem mais jeito. Foi criado 1823 e até hoje ainda é difícil levar a Vampirocilina-C para trouxas, apesar de não haver mais nenhum vampiro bruxo (só os que foram transformados antes da invenção do antídoto e estão vivos até hoje).**

**Então, é isso. Eu sei que ficou estranho. Por favor, coloquem as suas dúvidas em reviews, mas eu só tenho TRÊS caps, e eu ñ acho q vai ter + alguma coisa.**

**Então? Horrível, nojento, bom, fantástico? Diga em um review :D**

**Se forem fazer críticas q sejam construtivas.**

**Obrigada por lerem!**


	2. Escola

Escola

Bem, parece que quando você está em uma família de vampiros em que certas pessoas permanecem adolescentes para sempre, você tem que ir a escola.

Eu nunca tinha ido à escola trouxa. A Bella já. O pai dela é trouxa e ela também viveu metade da vida no mundo trouxa (parece que a mãe de Bella é _filha_ de Bartolomeu Bohancroft e _irmã_ de Ester Bohancroft, e parece também que eles tentaram matar Bella por ela ser filha de um trouxa, então, a muito esperta Renné Swan achou que seria mais seguro para ela e a filha viverem na parte trouxa de Phoenix mesmo com a família na prisão de Azkaban **(1)**); então ela não se surpreendeu com o lugar.

No mundo mágico cada país tem _uma_ escola, alguns têm duas ou três, e elas são sempre equipadas com os melhores professores, materiais e instalações. A escola americana de bruxaria é o Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém **(2)**; todas as escolas ao redor do mundo que eu li são internatos (a não ser em casos de países muito pequenos) porque dá muito trabalho para algumas pessoas atravessarem o país todo dia (quando você tem pais trouxas, atravessar umas centenas de quilômetros em alguns minutos pode ser um problema), mas eu tinha amigas que iam para casa no final do dia (todas elas vinham de famílias bruxas em que os pais podiam aparatar, entre essas amigas, está a própria Bella).

No mundo trouxa não. Todo país tem centenas de escolas que podem ter apenas alguns anos de 'vida', algumas são melhores do que outras e algumas são _particulares _e outras são _públicas_. A escola é tão diferente do Instituto quanto alguma escola pode ser. Não tem fantasmas, tem uma quadrinha _minúscula_ de esportes trouxas, os professores e as pessoas não usam vestes nem uniformes, as salas são brancas e sem graça, as cadeiras são de metal e não de madeira e o refeitório é um _horror_.

Pela primeira vez, eu ficava feliz de não precisar me alimentar de comida humana.

Eu e meus novos _irmãos_ (ainda era estranho pensar neles desse jeito, eu preferia só chamar de família) estávamos sentados em uma das mesas (não eram longas e compridas cheias de comidas deliciosas preparadas por elfos domésticos, eram vazias, meio de metal, meio de madeira e nós tínhamos que nos _levantar_ e pegar a comida em uma _fila_).

Todos olhavam para os novos alunos, pálidos e incrivelmente bonitos que tinham acabado de se matricular. Não era preciso ter audição vampira – ou elfa – para ouvir as fofocas.

Para minha surpresa, eu não dei a mínima para o que os _humanos _pensavam (eu me senti horrível por pensar assim então me consolei dizendo a mim mesma que 'humano' em alguns lugares é sinônimo para trouxa), eu realmente gostava da parte 'incrivelmente bonita' e dos olhares aparvalhados que alguns humanos laçavam a mim.

Eu ainda não tinha dominado completamente meus poderes de metamorfa **(3)**, como Bella chamava, mas agora eu já podia mudar quase tudo – menos minha altura e a cor da minha pele.

Eu ainda continuava pálida e baixinha, mas eu era linda como uma deusa e podia mudar a vontade. De acordo com Bella (que havia pesquisado um pouco de sobre metamorfos bruxos normais) eu não tinha mais forma original, no momento em que eu mudei meus cabelos para azul, a garotinha vampiro de rosto redondo, cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos vermelhos (antes azuis) evaporou para sempre. Isso até eu encontrar uma forma a qual eu volte naturalmente sem nem pensar nela.

Suspirei. Como vampira, nem minha aparência seria igual. Eu ainda não tinha entendido bem o que a Bella tinha dito com "aparência original", mas eu havia reparado que eu tinha que visualizar na minha cabeça cada detalhe do meu rosto antigo para volta a ele novamente. Como eu fazia com todas as minhas outras aparências.

No momento, eu tinha mudado minhas feições para parecer a irmã mais nova de Alice. Eu tinha cabelos na altura do queixo, bem pretos e lisos (liso sem toda aquela poção alisante! **(4)** Adoro ser metamorfa), e feições pequenas e delicadas que lembravam as de uma fada (mas eu era bem mais inteligente que uma fada **(5)**).

Eu lancei um olhar discreto a Bella, graças a Deus os elfos não precisavam comer tanto quanto os humanos porque a comida daqui parecia horrível, então ela só mordia uma maçã. Meus olhos estavam dourados como o do resto dos Cullen, em vez do vermelho horroroso de recém-nascida (uma coisa interessante é que eles continuavam escurecendo quanto eu estava com sede não importa de que cor estivessem), mas eu queria mudá-los para ficarem castanho escuro como os de Bella. Aliás, eu queria mudar inteira para ficar mais parecida com Bella.

Eu queria ter os cabelos cor de mogno, os olhos castanho escuro, o nariz pequeno, os lábios grossos e o rosto não perfeitamente simétrico, eu queria que meus dedos ficassem finos e delicados como os dela.

Eu queria parecer _irmã_ dela, não de Alice.

A palavra _irmã_ me tirou de meus devaneios. A palavra não parecia certa, como se tivesse sido colocada sem coerência com o resto da frase.

Mas eu amava Bella tanto quanto amei minha própria mãe, eu não deveria querer ser irmã dela?

Nessa hora, Edward olhou para mim. Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente. Droga! Porque ele tinha que ler pensamentos? Isso é tão constrangedor. Ele deu um sorrisinho irritante, obviamente lendo o que eu estava pensando agora.

Grrr!

De uns tempos para cá, temos nos detestado menos.

Não sei bem quando começou, mas nós não olhamos mais com tanto ódio, ele _rouba_ menos a Bella, eu não tenho tido tantos pensamentos irritantes a respeito dele (por alguma razão fora de minha humilde compreensão) e da última vez que fomos ao shopping, a Bella foi com a gente.

Como sempre acontecia, eu passei mais tempo com Rosalie (sério, como eu achei que ia não gostar da Rosalie?) do que com Bella. No geral ela e Alice iam experimentar outras coisas (tradução: Alice _forçava_ Bella a experimentar outras coisas), mas só de saber que estávamos na mesma loja me deixava tranqüila, me dava uma sensação de segurança.

O que é estranho porque vampiros não precisam de muita segurança. Especialmente no mundo trouxa.

Nesse momento, um humano corajoso passou mais perto do que os outros, e o cheio do sangue dele me atingiu.

Ah!

Queima.

Queima bastante.

Eu cruzei minhas mãos firmes no colo e ignorei a dor, eu iria caçar de novo essa noite. Havia uma floresta do lado da nossa casa e há muitos animais lá.

Sangue de animais. Não de humanos.

Eu dei um forte suspiro e encontrei os olhos preocupados do resto dos Cullen. O olhar de Rosalie e de Bella se destacou.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse baixinho. Olhei pelo rabo do olho para Bella. Ela não parecia tão preocupada quanto os outros, mas eu sabia que ela só estava se controlando porque ela sabia que eu _odiava_ esse tipo de atenção.

Eu odiava ter uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça que dizia que eu devia matar os humanos de beber o sangue.

E acima de tudo eu tinha vergonha.

Vergonha de não conseguir me controlar. Vergonha de ser um monstro. O que devia Bella (uma das pessoas cuja opinião mais importava para mim – aliás, a que _mais_ importava) pensar? Edward não é que nem eu. Ele se controla muito bem.

O que ela devia pensar da minha falta de controle?

Eu suspirei de repente sentindo que aquela escola branca e sem graça parecia sufocante.

Bella deu mais uma mordida e terminou sua maçã. – Bem, acho que está na hora de irmos não é?

E como ela sempre fazia. Deu um sorriso para mim e se levantou. O efeito daquele sorriso foi instantâneo. Me senti melhor no mesmo segundo.

Todos levantamos e Bella foi na frente para jogar a maçã na lixeira.

Uma coisa engraçada é que, apesar das matérias ridículas que os trouxas aprendem, socialmente, os trouxas são muito parecidos com os bruxos. As meninas e meninos são iguaizinhos aos estudantes do Instituto (tirando a parte em que são trouxas, não bruxos).

Normalmente eles ficam longe da gente porque se sentem intimidados, Edward disse no caminho pra cá (eu fui no Volvo com ele e Bella) que os humanos não eram inteligentes o bastante para _saber_ que tinham medo da gente, mas tinham. Era instintivo.

Nós éramos caçadores, eles eram a caça, era normal que eles sentissem medo, mas Bella... Era outra história.

Ela não era nenhuma caçadora e os humanos não eram as presas, então ninguém tinha esse medo instintivo dela (tenho inveja dela nessa parte). Eles se sentem intimidados, é claro, por tamanha graciosidade e beleza, mas não tinham medo.

Então quando ela atravessou o salão, bom, foi absolutamente engraçado.

Todos os garotos olharam para ela com a expressão mais idiota que eu já tinha visto. Todos os pescoços viraram, as bocas abriram, parecia que os olhos deles iam saltar da cara, alguns até mesmo babaram.

Eu não pude conter um risinho, as caras que eles faziam eram tão engraçadas!

Eu também tive pena de Edward; ele sabia o que eles estavam pensando, e, cara, não podia ser coisa boa. Para falar a verdade, não devia ser nada muito decente.

E pela cara que ele fez ao meu lado, não era mesmo.

Emmett e Jasper riram por baixo do fôlego, e eu e Alice evitamos nos entreolhar porque sabíamos que íamos cair na gargalhada ali mesmo. Rosalie e Edward eram os únicos que não achavam engraçado.

Quando Bella voltou na nossa direção ele estava com as maças do rosto extremamente coradas. É claro que ela tinha consciência da comoção que causava, e ela era muito tímida (ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo e era _modesta_).

Assim que ela chegou perto, Edward a abraçou pela cintura de forma possessiva.

Ele estava com uma cara muito mal-humorada.

Edward bufou fazendo Bella rir baixinho (um dos sons mais lindos que eu já tinha ouvido) e começou a andar em direção a classe, puxando-a junto.

Ele lançou uns olhares bem feios aos meninos que estavam encarando enquanto passávamos; meio segundo era o bastante para fazê-los desviar o olhar.

- Eu me sinto no primeiro dia de escola de Forks de novo. – Ela disse. Jasper, Emmett e Alice riram, mas eu não entendi a piada.

Nós fomos para nossas classes. Eu estava fingindo estar no primeiro colegial (que equivalia ao quinto ano do Instituto); Bella, Edward e Alice no segundo e Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estavam no último.

O nome da minha matéria agora era Educação Física. O que é isso mesmo? Ah, aula de vôo; sem vôo. Sério, como um esporte pode ser interessante sem vassouras? Ou um pouquinho de vôo? Qual é a graça de jogar com os pés plantados no chão?

Eu nunca fui muito boa em esportes, mas eu conseguia fazer alguns gols no Trancabola **(6) **antes da bola explodir. E Bella era apanhadora do time de quadribol da escola... Eu suspirei, consciente que algumas pessoas estavam me olhando.

Isso me animou um pouquinho. Não importa para que forma eu me metamorfoseava, eu continuava linda.

..::0o0o0::..

Eu nunca imaginei que a escola pudesse ser tão chata!

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Edward andando ao meu lado com o braço na cintura de Bella (naturalmente possessivo, ou ele ainda lembra das coisas pervertidas que os trouxas pensaram?) . – Imagine fazer isso há setenta anos.

_Imagine fazer isso com uma namorada veela _**(7)**. Eu achei que ele ia falar algo assim, mas ficou calado.

Bella riu e disse: - Imagine fazer isso depois de estudar no Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. As escolas trouxas são horríveis!

- Com certeza. – Eu disse.

- Ah, vamos. – Disse Bella indo para o meu lado e pondo as mãos dela sobre meus ombros. – Tem coisas legais no mundo trouxa. Tem televisão.

- Mas não tem quadribol nem trancabola.

- Tem vídeo games.

- Eu sempre quebro os controles.

- Tem livros legais.

- Eu não costumo ler muito.

- Então vai começar agora. – Disse Bella se pondo a minha frente e me fazendo. O vento estava na minha direção, e o cheiro dela me atingiu com força.

Eu prendi a respiração e Edward veio para trás de mim colocando as mãos nos meus ombros onde as mãos de Bella estavam antes. Quem olhasse de longe acharia isso um carinho, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando me conter.

Pular em Bella, e ainda fazer isso em um lugar público seria definitivamente a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer.

A pior, Renesmee, lembre-se disso.

_Ótimo_, até minha consciência soa como o Edward agora.

- Tem histórias bem legais no mundo trouxa que eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Eu suspirei. Tinha a impressão que já tinha feito isso mais vezes hoje do que todos os outros dias da minha vida humana.

Bem, ler não pode ser tão ruim afinal. Bella faz isso o tempo todo...

- Está bem. – Eu respondi. Se a Bella faz isso não deve ser tão mal.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse animada e começou a listar alguns livros que ela gostava e que achava que eu ia gostar também.

Edward soltou um riso baixo. Eu não sabia se era da admiração cega e patética que eu tinha por Bella ou do entusiasmo dela ao me enumerar os livros que ela achava que eu iria gostar.

Ou se era por que ele também sabia da voz da minha consciência que era igualzinha a dele.

- É tudo isso junto. – Ele disse ainda rindo.

Eu olhei irritada para ele. Uma coisa engraçada sobre o meu novo cérebro, era que qualquer coisinha era motivo de briga. E no momento, eu achava que queria quebrar o pescoço do ruivo.

- Tudo junto o quê? – Perguntou Bella curiosamente. Ela começou a andar de costas, olhando para nós dois.

- Só umas coisas que a Renesmee pensou, amor. – Edward disse sorrindo.

Bella fez um biquinho absolutamente adorável. – E ninguém vai me contar, não é?

- Não. – Respondemos eu e Edward ao mesmo tempo (eu de mau humor e envergonhada, ele achando graça).

Encontramos com os outros Cullen no carro de Rosalie, e logo que chegamos em casa, parti para caçar.

Eu normalmente ia com Rosalie, mas dessa me surpreendi por ser Edward correndo ao meu lado.

Comecei a andar mais devagar olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

_Por quê?_

- Porque minha esposa te adora, então eu acho que talvez devêssemos ser amigos. – Ele disse me dando um meio sorriso lindo. – Obrigado. – Ele acrescentou.

Eu senti que estaria corando se ainda fosse humana. _Eu te acho bonito, ta bem. Mas você é um vampiro não precisa ler minha mente para saber isso. Até porque você tem a Bella._

Ele riu e o som era quase tão bonito quanto o de Bella (quase). – Eu sei. Eu devo ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo. – Ele sorriu mais.

Eu não pude segurar minhas sobrancelhas, elas subiram e se perderam na minha recém feita franja (agora de um loiro platinado – mas continuava liso). Eu sempre soube que o relacionamento dos dois era muito profundo, mas quando eu ouvi Edward falando assim, tão feliz, tão verdadeiro eu vi como eles se amavam de verdade.

Edward sempre sorria quando o assunto tinha a ver com Bella...

Não estávamos mais correndo. Eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido meus pensamentos, mas tentei não pensar nisso.

Será que a Bella me ensinaria Oclumência? Talvez eu conseguisse fechar minha mente que ela fazia com a dela... Ah, privacidade, se tornou um sonho distante...

Minha mãe me dava tanta privacidade... Ela trabalhava muito, depois que meu pai me abandonou, minha mãe foi obrigada a trabalhar dobrado pra sustentar nós duas, então eu ficava muito tempo sozinha... Outra coisa que mudou quando me tornei uma Cullen.

Eu parei de andar. Mamãe. Privacidade. Duas coisas que eu nunca mais teria.

Porque eu era uma vampira.

O que era pior?

Não ter privacidade não só porque o vampiro do meu lado podia ler pensamentos, ou não ter privacidade porque você está constantemente sendo vigiada porque todos têm medo que você acabe _matando_ alguém _por acidente_?

E Edward pensava assim também, ele nunca mais deixava a Bella sozinha do meu lado com medo que eu a atacasse de novo.

Eu ataquei a Bella!

A Bella!

A meia-elfa mais maravilhosa do mundo. A pessoa mais incrível e doce de todo o universo. A pessoa que eu mais amava no momento.

E eu a ataquei.

Cerrei os dentes, achei que estaria chorando agora. E agora, eu achava que a falta de privacidade era pior do que a perda da minha mãe!

Grrr! Eu colocava meu orgulho idiota na frente da perda da minha própria mãe. Uma pessoa tão doce quanto Bella...

Isso desviou meus pensamentos da raiva e da vergonha por um instante.

A dor da perda da minha mãe vinha diminuindo nos últimos tempos. Eu agora confiava plenamente nas pessoas ao meu redor.

E toda a vez que eu pensava na minha mãe, o rosto de Bella me vinha à mente...

Esse era o primeiro pensamento sobre Bella que não me trazia alívio ou contentamento. Foi o primeiro pensamento em que eu quis que ela saísse da minha cabeça. O primeiro pensamento em que senti _raiva_ dela.

O rosto da minha mãe aparecia escuro, o som da voz dela era um murmúrio distante, resultado de meus olhos e ouvidos fracos; já o rosto de Bella aparecia nítido.

Bella não era minha mãe!

Mas, de repente, eu percebi que eu queria que ela fosse...

Isso é tão confuso!

Senti duas mãos em meus ombros. Abri os olhos de repente, encontrando com os bonitos olhos dourados de Edward. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que esqueci que ele estava ali.

- Eu sei que é difícil. – Ele disse me olhando intensamente. Agora entendo porque Bella faz uma cara tão boba quando olhava nos olhos dele. – Quando eu fui transformado, foi muito difícil. Acho que você já sabe a história. – Ele acrescentou. Assenti. – Eu tinha perdido tudo e agora estava preso a uma vida que eu não tinha escolhido. Mas eu tinha Carlisle, e eu gostava muito do meu pai humano, então foi muito estranho quando eu comecei a chamar outra pessoa de pai.

Ele tirou as mãos dos meus ombros e recomeçou a andar. Fui atrás dele, sem conseguir desviar os olhos de suas formas de anjo.

- Eu já estava me acostumando com isso quando Esme chegou. Eu fiquei um pouco bravo. Ele havia condenado outra pessoa a essa semi-vida, e isso não me parecia justo. E ficou pior quando os dois se apaixonaram e eu percebi que teria uma nova mãe em minha vida.

Ele fez uma pausa e se virou para mim, parando de andar. - Eu sei que não é algo fácil de se acostumar.

_A Bella... Já... Pensou algo... Ruim sobre mim? _Pensei hesitante, não tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber a resposta. Bella uma vez me disse que os olhos de Edward eram verdes quando ele era humano, acho que os meus estavam dessa cor agora.

- Não. – Ele disse. E eu tinha certeza que ele estava falando a verdade. – Ela nunca, em nenhum momento pensou algo ruim sobre você. Eu _posso_ ler a mente dela se ela deixar, mas mesmo que não pudesse, eu a conheço o bastante para ter certeza disso.

Bella havia me contado que não podia baixar os escudos da mente com medo que alguma criatura das trevas a ouvisse ou a localizasse. E também porque ela se sentia nua sem os escudos.

_É muito difícil amar uma elfa?_ Perguntei. _Afinal, a Bella tem sangue e essas coisas._

- Foi bem difícil... no começo. – Ele disse. – Mas agora já está bem mais fácil.

_Porque você não a transformou? Quero dizer, não seria mais fácil? Vocês não iriam sofrer menos?_

Ele me olhou intensamente de novo. –Escolhi o mais difícil, mas foi a escolha que eu achei certa. Apesar de tudo o que Bella disse, apesar de tudo que ela me mostrou, de tudo que nós vimos... Eu ainda não sei se acredito em encontrar o paraíso algum dia. Não iria condenar a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo a um destino como o meu.

Engoli em seco. Eu agora era uma alma amaldiçoada, não importava o quanto eu mudasse a cor dos meus olhos, toda vez que eu olhava no espelho, eu via um monstro.

- Eu sei como se sente. – Edward disse com uma voz derretida.

Eu sorri, a voz dele também me fazia sentir melhor.

- Agora, que tal irmos caçar?

- Boa idéia.

– **Azkaban é a prisão mais segura do mundo bruxo, ntão quando um bruxo é especialmente mal e perigoso, eles o mandam para lá. Ester e Bartolomeu foram mandados para Azkaban por dois motivos. O primeiro é que eles são duas das pessoas mais procuradas do mundo e seus crimes foram tão terríveis que a melhor pena seria uma cela bem funda e suja com dementadores nas portas 24h por dia. E também é claro, a questão diplomática. Pai e filha foram comensais da morte, e Voldemort é inglês, os EUA é claro, pegaram a primeira chance que tinham para tirar todos os comensais americanos do país.**

**A escola foi mencionada em um pequeno trecho de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.**

**Bruxos raros que tem o poder raro de tomar a forma que quiser sem feitiço, azaração, encantamento ou poção. Já nascem com esse poder. A Tonks e o filho dela e do Lupin, o Ted são metamorfos. A Renesmee tem exatamente esse poder, mas ela ganhou ele quando se transformou em vampira.**

**A Hermione usa isso no Baile de Inverno do quarto livro para deixar o cabelo dela lindo, mas ela diz que dá muito trabalho fazer aquilo todo dia.**

'**As fadas são as criaturas mágicas mais glamurizadas pela imprensa trouxa' diz Newt Scamander no livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam. Na verdade, fadas são seres pequenos, irritantes, vaidosas e burras que adoram servir de enfeites de natal. Chamar uma garota de fada no mundo bruxo às vezes pode ser um xingamento (significa chamar a garota de burra), mas Alice tem realmente feições parecidas com as de uma fada.**

**Em Quadribol Através Dos séculos, Kennilworthy Whispy fala do Quadribol em outros países. Quando fala dos Estados Unidos, conta que quadribol não é bem o forte do país e sim o Trancabola. O jogo consiste em uma Goles que está prestes a explodir e vários jogadores. Os objetivo é jogar a bola na cesta do adversário antes que ela exploda na sua cara.**

**Sabem a Fleur Delacour? Descrita como linda maravilhosa e blá blá blá? Bem, a avó dela era uma veela. As veelas são criaturas mágicas da Bulgária, que são tão bonitas quanto vampiras e se transformam em aves de rapinas horrorosas quando estão bravas.**


	3. Família

Família

Depois que eu chamei a Bella de mãe, as coisas mudaram um pouco.

Primeiro de tudo, não estávamos mais vivendo com o resto dos Cullen. Nós tínhamos nos mudado e agora vivíamos na Suiça com uma casa enorme só para nós (ainda bem que minha mãe humana me ensinou a falar francês).

Era inacreditavelmente fácil chamar Bella e Edward de mãe e pai. Como se eu tivesse feito isso a vida toda.

Bella foi uma surpresa no início, mas depois de pensar um pouco, eu me perguntei como não percebi para onde meus sentimentos estavam me levando. Desde o início parecia que tudo ia me levar a isso; sabe, vê-la como mãe.

E Edward, bem, Edward foi um surpresa maior. Eu suponho que ele venha junto no pacote já que Bella é minha nova mãe e ele marido dela, mas eu imaginei que eu fosse demorar para vê-lo como pai, que eu fosse vê-lo como uma espécie de padrasto por um tempo. O agüentando, mas não necessariamente o amando, como eu vi todos os namorados da minha mãe.

Mas o que aconteceu foi completamente o contrário.

Edward era tudo o que eu podia querer como pai. Ele era romântico, paciente, sarcástico, companheiro, compreensivo... Se ele estudasse no instituto e não fosse meu pai; eu seria uma das milhares de garotas que correriam atrás dele no pátio dando risinhos idiotas todos os dias ("Obrigada" Disse papai rindo da primeira vez que eu pensei isso).

Se antes eu o odiava profundamente, agora eu me perguntava como não caí de amores por ele logo na primeira vez que o vi.

Edward também já havia percebido, é claro, aonde meus pensamentos levavam, mas não tinha falado nada.

Ele me disse um dia que eu tinha jeito para a música, e agora, toda tarde, ele me ensinava a tocar piano. Era um momento só nosso, um momento pai e filha que eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse ter.

É claro que eu também nunca imaginei que fosse virar uma vampira, e que meu pai novo seria um vampiro.

E nem que logo no meu segundo dia já estaria tocando Mozart, mas...

E Bella, bom, ela era Bella. Eu continuava a admirando cegamente e achando que cada segundo longe dela era um momento perdido.

_Mamãe _me mostrou os livros trouxas que ela mais gostava, mas tenho que admitir que não fiquei muito fã Razão e Sensibilidade, mas de repente Focinho Peludo, coração humano **(1)** pareceu muito mais interessante do que antes.

Durante nossos momentos pai e filha ela costumava deitar no confortável sofá enquanto papai me ensinava a tocar. Diferente dos vampiros, que não dormem nunca, os elfos consideram uma soneca um prazer. Durante o sono, o elfo (ou meia elfa) ainda tem completa consciência de tudo o que acontece a seu redor, mas pode sonhar ao mesmo tempo. Elfos só dormiam _de verdade _quando estão muito machucados, para se curar mais rápido, e relaxar o corpo (afinal, quando você dorme você não sente dor não é?)

Bella me disse que gostava de ver o que a mente dela criava com a música que nós tocávamos como plano de fundo. Às vezes, ela deixava papai ver o que ela estava sonhando; isso parecia dar a ele um prazer especial. Todas as canções dele pareciam mais bonitas e ele sempre ficava com o humor nas nuvens pelo resto do dia.

Na segunda semana eu conheci o pai de Bella, Guildfril, ou melhor, meu avô.

Ele era um elfo que tinha viajado todo o caminho da cidade de Ellesméra **(2)** só para me conhecer (eu não sabia onde ficava a cidade dos elfos, mas achava que já que só existiam três, deviam ser longe).

Vovô era bem jovem, mas de alguma forma a aparência dele refletia todo o tempo que ele já tinha vivido, diferentemente dos vampiros. Ele tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos profundos.

Eu e Edward tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma viagem de caça e quando entramos na cozinha sentimos o cheiro desagradável de pãezinhos de mel e chá de hortelã. Ao entrarmos na sala vimos um homem alto e imponente conversando com Bella.

Ambos se viraram para nós quando passamos pelo portal. Vovô se levantou e Bella andou até nós.

Edward e Guildfril se cumprimentaram com muito respeito um pelo outro enquanto Bella aparatava **(3)** até a cozinha para pegar os pães de mel do forno.

Eu me sentei encolhida ao lado de papai me sentindo intimidada. O longo cabelo de Guildfril estava puxado para trás e eu podia ver as orelhas pontudas de elfo dele, eu também já estava com sede de novo (o cheiro dele era ótimo) e queria que ele gostasse de mim.

Papai passou o braço protetoramente ao redor dos meus ombros e iniciou uma conversa casual com vovô no momento em que mamãe aparatava de volta com uma bandeja cheia de doces que teriam me deixado com água na boca se eu ainda fosse humana.

Vovô me pediu para mudar de forma para ele ver como era (e pareceu gostar quando eu deixei meus cabelos loiros), conversou com nós três, comeu alguns doces, e no final da tarde se despediu.

- Não podiam ter escolhido uma filha melhor. – Ele disse dando um sorriso para mim. – E não se preocupe, você vai aprender a se controlar. Com um pai como o seu, vai se sair bem, tenho certeza.

Ele já estava no batente da porta quando se virou e disse. – Ah, Sol da Meia noite?

- Sim papai? – Mamãe respondeu.

- Quando _Aurora_ já tiver algumas décadas de vida e for mais controlada, leve-a para Ellesméra, Esmeralda vai gostar de conhecê-la.

E foi embora.

Deixando três pessoas completamente estupefatas para trás.

Sol da Meia Noite era o nome élfico de Bella. Guildfril a batizou assim (os elfos costumam saber qual é o nome mais adequado a seus filho meio humanos). Eu sabia disso porque, às vezes, quando os dois pensavam que estavam sozinhos na casa Cullen principal, ele a chamava de 'Meu Sol da Meia Noite'.

E, resumindo, Aurora era agora meu nome élfico. Todas as vezes que vovô e eu nos víssemos, ele ia me chamar assim, todas as vezes que fossemos a Ellesméra (duvido que eu fosse lá algum dia sem mamãe), os elfos iam me chamar de Aurora.

E, acima de tudo, me chamar de Aurora significava que meu avô me considerava parte da família!

E ainda me convidou para conhecer minha avó Esmeralda!

Os pulinhos de Bella e os selinhos que os dois trocavam confirmavam isso.

Naquele momento, eu soube que eu e meu novo avô íamos nos dar bem. Havia algo de diferente em ouvir ele falando que eu ia conseguir me controlar. Todos os Cullen já haviam falado que eu era ótima nessa vida vegetariana que eu havia escolhido, mas eu só acreditei agora.

_Todos os Cullen._

Eu dei um suspiro, pensar na minha família me fez pensar em Rosalie. _Tia _Rosalie.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou papai do outro lado da mesa.

Eu pensei em falar que estava bem, mas sabia que ele ia ler meus pensamentos então só disse: - Mais ou menos.

A mão branca dele pegou a minha em cima da mesa e ele disse: - Não se preocupe com Rosalie. Ela vai superar.

Suspirei de novo. – É nós temos a eternidade não é? – A idéia não me agradava. Quanto tempo eu teria que ficar sem falar com Rosalie?

Papai apertou minha mão. – Eu sei como você está se sentindo. _Mas não é sua culpa_. Nós não controlamos nosso coração. Acredite em mim.

_Eu sei_. Pensei suspirando de novo. Eu conhecia a história dramática que foi o romance de meus pais. E também sabia como Rosalie estava se sentindo.

E isso só fazia tudo mais doloroso.

Quando eu cheguei, uma vampirinha recém-transformada, perdida e quase uma criança, Rosalie pensou que talvez ela fosse ganhar uma filha. O sonho de Rosalie era ter filhos, mas como ela foi transformada em vampiro esse sonho se tornou impossível. Até eu chegar.

Mas não foi nela que eu encontrei apoio, ela era minha vampira favorita, mas nunca iria ser como mãe. Eu havia _escolhido_ Bella, eu havia escolhido a meia-elfa que havia conseguido a imortalidade e beleza (a coisa que Rosalie mais gostava em si) sem se transformar em vampira (a coisa que Rosalie mais detestava em si). E ainda por cima, a pessoa que não só estava disposta a se transformar em vampira, mas como abdicou da fertilidade (a coisa que Rosalie mais queria) para se tornar elfa.

Mamãe fez escolhas completamente opostas das de Rosalie, o que, papai me explicou, do ponto de vista de Rosalie, tornava minha mãe ingrata. Ela tinha tudo o que Rosalie sempre quis e mais.

E agora ela tinha a mim.

Rosalie sentia como se Bella tivesse roubado todos os sonhos dela.

Nessa hora, _mamãe _voltou com o capuccino e um pratinho com alguns biscoitinhos de manteiga. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward (que a olhou abobalhado como sempre) e deu um grande sorriso para mim.

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso automaticamente. Era impossível não se sentir melhor com ela aqui.

Enquanto mamãe colocava açúcar no capuccino, papai pegou um dos biscoitinhos e deu na boca dela. Ela rolou os olhos com o ato e eu desviei os meus. Se eu fosse humana estaria corada.

Eu não acreditava que houve um dia que eu achava esses momentos ridículos e exibicionistas. Edward e Bella eram tão perfeitos um para o outro quanto sorvete e brownie.

Eu até sentia um pouquinho de inveja. Quando eu encontrar meu companheiro vampiro (papai me explicou essa parte da vida vampira alguns dias antes da vinda de vovô) quero que nós dois sejamos como meu pai e minha mãe.

_Ou algo perto disso. _Pensei enquanto olhava os dois do outro lado da mesa. Papai fazia carinho agora na mão da esposa e os dois se olhavam (quando os dois se perdiam nas profundesas dos olhos um do outro, eu podia ter um pouco de privacidade, porque papai ignorava tudo que não fosse Bella). Eu nunca fui de sonhar muito alto, e achar um amor tão profundo como o de meu pai e minha mãe era um sonho impossível.

Eu desviei os olhos quando papai pegou mais um biscoito e colocou na boca de mamãe , não me incomodava mais que eles _se amassem_, eu até gostava, afinal, agora eles eram meus pais e eu achava isso lindo, mas eles sempre eram tão íntimos que eu sentia necessidade de desviar os olhos (ta, eu admito, é porque eu acho que é muita melação também).

É claro que nem todo mundo concorda comigo...

Em uma mesa do outro lado do Café, duas mulheres de cabelo grisalho olhavam para Edward e cochichavam. É claro que eu pude ouvir tudo perfeitamente bem com meus ouvidos de vampiro.

- Mas ele é tão bonito. – Ótima observação.

- Mas ele tem namorada. – Esposa na verdade.

- Humph. Ela nem é tão bonita assim. – COMO? Essa mulher precisa de óculos.

- E a garota? – Eu?

- Eles são muito novos para ter filhos dessa idade. – Ah, se elas soubessem...

- Ela pode ter ficado grávida muito nova. – Hum, não.

- Acho que ela irmã dele. – Eu até tentei, mas não deu certo.

- E ela está olhando para cá. Disfarce!

Elas viraram para o outro lado e começaram a falar do tempo. Eu desviei os olhos achando graça e quando olhei para mamãe e papai, eles olhavam pelo canto do olho para a mesa das mulheres (papai ainda segurava a mão esquerda de mamãe contra a bochecha).

Eu entendi porque elas achavam que eu era irmã do Edward.

A Bella tinha dito que eu não tinha mais forma original, bem, eu finalmente entendi o que era isso. Uma forma original era a forma para a qual eu voltava quando eu simplesmente cansava de uma aparência em não pensava em nenhuma outra. Quando eu descobri que queria ser filha de Edward e Bella, meu cabelo foi do preto para o ruivo sem a minha permissão. Quando eu olhei no espelho eu vi uma garota de rosto não muito simétrico de lábios grossos, olhos grandes e castanhos e cachos grossos e ruivos. Meu corpo lembrava o de Bella, mas meu jeito de andar era uma versão mais feminina do andar do meu novo pai (que por sinal ficou pomposo como um pavão quando viu os traços dele na minha nova aparência).

Eu era a mistura perfeita dos dois. Se eu fosse _mesmo_ filha biológica dos dois, eu teria essa aparência que eu tinha agora.

Nós três nos entreolhamos e desviamos os olhos rapidamente para não cair na risada. Mamãe deu um gole do seu capuccino fumegante com as bochechas coradas (Bella é a única pessoa que eu posso ver sangrando e não querer pular no pescoço dela – Edward ficou _muito_ cheio de si quando descobriu isso)

- Isso acontece muito? – Perguntei.

- Você se acostuma. – Disse Edward.

- Hum, não tem canela. – Comentou Bella. Na mesma hora, um rapaz com o avental marrom do Café apareceu com um saleiro que estava cheio do pozinho castanho avermelhado da canela.

- Canela? – Ele ofereceu tentando parecer casual. Os olhos arregalados, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo freneticamente, a postura nervosa e as bochechas muito coradas (tentei não olhar para isso, minha não-sede só funcionava com mamãe) fizeram ele falhar miseravelmente.

Bella pegou a canela e sorriu para o rapaz. – Obrigada.

O sorriso dela era tão ridiculamente bonito que eu achei que o pobre coitado ia desmaiar ali mesmo.

- De nada. – Ele disse meio grogue. E então o olhar dele encontrou com o de Edward e ele saiu quase correndo.

- Nossa. – Eu comentei rindo. – Eu não sabia que alguém podia passar do vermelho para o branco tão rápido!

Mamãe começou a colocar a canela no capuccino com as maças do rosto carmim. – Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

Edward bufou. – Não é sua culpa se você é a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Eu só gostaria que os idiotas parassem com as _fantasias _que brotam na cabeça deles no momento em que você passa pela porta. – Ele bufou de novo lançando um olhar absolutamente assustador para dois caras atrás do caixa que estavam olhando para nossa mesa. Eu segurei uma risadinha ao ver a cara assustada que os dois fizeram. – E agora é pior porque agora eu não só tenho que ouvir fantasias com a minha mulher como também tenho que ouvir com a minha filha!

Bella deu a risadinha mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Edward. – Ah, pobre de você. – Ela disse rindo.

Eu não sabia se ria ou não então olhei em volta. Realmente, estava todo mundo olhando para cá. Só que alguns disfarçavam melhores que outros.

As mulheres pareciam muito interessadas em Edward, os homens também olhavam, a direção dos olhares da maioria era Bella, que era muito mais linda que eu mesmo com a minha aparência nova de filha dela -- se bem que havia um grupo de garotos na mesa ao lado da janela que parecia ter a minha idade, e eles estavam olhando para mim.

Eu procurei nas minhas memórias humanas borradas o que eu fazia quando garotos estavam olhando para mim. Cheguei à conclusão de que eu devia sorrir.

Dei um sorrisinho para eles, sem mostrar meus dentes, e eles me corresponderam com sorrisos enormes.

Que foram imediatamente apagados quando meu pai valentão e super protetor olhou para eles.

- Pai! – Eu exclamei irritada.

- Esses não. – Ele disse franzindo a testa de mármore. – Você merece alguém com a mente menos suja. E menos idiota também.

Eu bati a mão na minha testa. Finalmente entendi o que Lisa sempre me dizia sobre pais super-protetores.

Bella terminou o capuccino e começou a comer os biscoitinhos enquanto olhava nossa discussão sobre meus futuros namorados ("Eu tive vários quando era humana!") ("Pode ser, mas você não era minha filha naquela época!").

Quando ela terminou, nós nos levantamos e chegamos à conclusão de que tínhamos chegado a um "impasse" (mamãe, por alguma razão morreu de rir quando ouviu isso) e eu deixei bem claro que ia retomar aquela discussão com ele.

Saímos do Café (a funcionária que estava na porta foi excessivamente gentil quando papai passou) para a chuva do lado de fora. Uma coisa boa dos lugares frios e cheios de chuva aonde nós íamos morar, eram as roupas; em lugares como a Inglaterra, a maior parte do seu guarda-roupa era composto de casacos, calças, luvas e outras roupas bem quentes, que costumam borrar a forma da pessoa que está do lado de dentro, então, quando andávamos na rua, as pessoas não prestavam muita atenção na gente.

Edward passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella enquanto andávamos. A meu pedido, paramos numa loja de DVDs (os trouxas tem invenções interessantes).

Eu fiz a festa na loja. O dinheiro praticamente ilimitado da minha nova família era demais nessas horas. Comprei uns vinte DVDs de uma vez só (muito, mas muito mais do que o que eu costumava ter quando eu era humana) e Bella trouxe Orgulho e Preconceito para a pilha e Edward trouxe uns dois ou três filmes que pareciam ter sido inventados junto com o cinema.

- Dê um tempo ao seu pai. – Cochichou mamãe. – Ele nasceu em 1901.

Como era uma mulher no caixa eu e Bella fomos pagar.

Quando voltamos para casa, eu e papai pegamos sangue de urso no estoque (enfeitiçado por uma certa meia elfa para manter o sangue fresco) e mamãe comeu pipoca enquanto assistíamos a um filme.

_Uma noite comum na família Cullen. _Pensei, confortavelmente aninhada entre o meu pai vampiro e minha mãe elfa no sofá macio.

**Livro mencionado por Albus Dumbledore em 'Os Contos de Beedle o Bardo'. Conta a história de um homem que foi mordido por um lobisomen e como a sua vida ficou diferente depois disso.**

**Ellesméra é a cidade dos elfos de Eragon. Em outras palavras, não fui eu que inventei esse nome.**

**É basicamente um teletransporte. Você desaparece de um lugar e reaparece em outro de sua escolha. Como é uma prática muito perigosa, só é permitido aparatar depois dos 17 anos se você passar num teste.**


	4. Meu tio, minha tia e minha prima

Minha tia, meu tio e minha prima

Eu odeio essa parte.

Eu sei que é muito importante e entendo as importâncias disso, é claro. Mas isso não me faz odiar menos.

Mas eu não sou fraca nem medrosa e o vovô sempre diz que só sabemos se temos caráter quando ele é testado.

O meu está sendo testado, junto com todas as minhas outras virtudes. E eu vou provar que tenho todas elas.

Admito que não vai ser fácil.

As ruas da Suíça são muito diferentes das ruas do meu lar e... Eu acho que estou perdida.

NÃO, nós nunca estamos perdidos, é tudo uma invenção das nossas mentes.

Se eu consigo atravessar um deserto escaldante cheio de animais ferozes e derrotar um centauro com as mãos nuas, então eu também posso fazer isso. Tenho reflexos perfeitos, visão de águia, sou inteligente e esperta, o melhor olfato da história dos mamíferos e tenho certeza que vou conseguir me virar.

Certo. **Eu consigo**.

Virei minha cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita tão rápido que se um dos humanos a minha volta tentasse fazer isso, ele quebraria o próprio pescoço.

Senti os cheiros a minha volta. Humanos, pão, perfumes, terra, pedras, carvão, mais humanos, carne sendo cozida (UGH bárbaros!), flores...

Flores! Há, eu sabia que ia achar.

Virei determinada para a direita ignorando o barulho ridículo que a minha mala de viagem fazia atrás de mim.

O cheiro foi ficando mais forte. Estou no caminho certo.

Virar à esquerda, bateu num humano idiota com a minha mala, virei à direita de novo, desviei de uma criança idiota e de um carrinho de bebê (por que essa mãe desnaturada não leva seu bebê no colo? O conforto do corpo da mãe é muito mais confortável do que qualquer almofada!), estou muito perto, direita de novo... Merda.

Agora não deveria ser, sei lá, inverno? Por que todas as flores dessa rua estão em flor? E por que todas têm um cheiro tão maravilhoso? Humanos não conseguem criar flores tão lindas, se conseguissem eles já seriam meio elfos.

Ok, nada de pânico. Ainda não é nada comparado ao seu treinamento no deserto do Mestre Oughiani.

Respirei fundo e comecei a andar pela rua, está mais fácil puxar a minha mala agora (não que estivesse difícil antes), uma bela cobertura de neve ainda cobre tudo, mas ela não é tão densa quanto em outros lugares.

ESPERE, é claro! A presença de Bella! Como uma meia-elfa, ela deve fazer as flores enlouquecerem! Pra ter uma rua inteira nessas condições, ela deve ter residência fixa por aqui!

Eu **disse **que eu conseguiria!

Meus passos se tornam mais confiantes e de repente eu lembro da minha foto no bolso. Bella deu isso a meu pai há muitos anos, mostrando onde ela estava vivendo.

A casa de pedra é idêntica às outras que estão a minha volta, só tem flores diferentes na janela. Mas... Tem um número do lado da porta.

Paro de andar, a casa à minha direita tem o número 23 escrito. Exatamente o número da casa da foto.

A casa também é idêntica a da foto, por falar nisso. Tem dois andares, é toda de tijolos marrons avermelhados e belíssimas flores embaixo de todas as janelas (se eu não soubesse, diria que dava muito trabalho mantê-las). Antes de chegar à porta branca, tenho que subir três degraus de pedra.

De repente, eu fico muito nervosa e meus pés travam. Finalmente achei! O que estou fazendo aqui ainda?

_Não seja estúpida! Ande!_ Diz uma vozinha na minha cabeça.

Eu subo os degraus. Do lado direito da porta está o número 23, do lado esquerdo, uma pequena campainha dourada. Eu perdi alguns preciosos segundos reparando nas flores maravilhosamente entalhadas no ouro antes de tocá-la.

E agora estou perdendo mais do meu precioso tempo esperando alguém vir atender à maldita porta!

_Será que toquei na casa errada?_ Eu penso franzindo a testa. Eu suspiro e estou dando meia volta para continuar minha busca quando uma humana de cabelos loiros abre a porta.

- Oui? – Ela pergunta curiosa.

Dou uma boa olhada nela antes de responder. Ela não é bonita; aliás, é sim, mas para os padrões dos humanos. Ela é alta demais, tem braços grossos demais, e o rosto bonito dela não é nada parecido com o de um elfo, ou um meio elfo, nem nada parecido com o que me foi descrito de Bella.

- Eu sou Flora. – Disse em francês. – Procuro...

- AH! – Ela grita de repente, a sua mão direita voando para a bochecha. Primeiro penso que ela vai me atacar, depois percebo que ela está... _empolgada_. – Você é a sobrinha da _mademoiselle _Bella! – Ela diz o resto em inglês.

- Sim, eu sou. – Digo em inglês. Essa também não é a minha língua materna, mas é a língua materna de Bella então ela deve achar que eu a falo também.

- Oh meu deus, achávamos que você só chegaria amanhã. – Ela disse franzindo a testa. Minha mala foi tirada das minhas mãos de repente. – _Pardon_! Não esperávamos a sua visita tão cedo! _Mademoiselle_ Bella vai ficar tão triste! Ela saiu com Renesmee! Ah, por que ainda está parada ai? Venha, entre, entre!

No momento que a porta é fechada atrás de mim, sinto os feitiços anti-trouxa se desfazendo.

A mulher loira se transforma numa pequena elfa doméstica vestido com um lençol cor-de-rosa enrolado como uma toga.

Ela continua a tagarelar enquanto pousa a minha mala no chão, ao lado de um enorme sofá branco, e indica para eu sentar.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha encarando a pobre criatura. Os elfos (e eu) são completamente contra qualquer tipo de escravidão, mesmo que o escravizado em questão simplesmente A-DO-RE trabalhar até os limites de sua condição física. Porém, meio elfos vindos de famílias bruxas tradicionais às vezes sentem dificuldade de se livrar desse hábito cultural particularmente bárbaro.

E parece que minha tia simplesmente não se livrou dele.

Eu nunca tinha visto um elfo doméstico antes, mas com certeza vou ser muito educada com esta pequena criatura, já que eu sei que elfos domésticos têm uma vida muito sofrida.

Só pra constar: Essas pequenas criaturinhas nojentas, ah hum, quer dizer, diferentes, não têm nada a ver com elfos de verdade. Nossas raças não são parentes de nenhuma forma. Eles só receberam o nome de 'elfo' por causa das enormes orelhas pontudas. Bruxos e trouxas ignorantes da antiguidade _achavam _que eles eram elfos por causa delas. Mas não tem nada a ver. Eu acho tudo muito ofensivo. Orelhas de elfo são selvagens porém delicadas, pontudas porém graciosas, perigosas porém lindas, as orelhas de elfos domésticos são só... Enormes e pontudas

A elfa sai da sala ainda falando, ela vai para o lugar que eu suponho ser a cozinha, e começa a falar ainda mais alto... Por que será? Posso ouvi-la perfeitamente em qualquer volume que ela fale... hum acho que ela não sabe disso.

Enquanto isso, observo a sala.

As janelas são bem grandes, deixando tudo muito bem iluminado. O vidro de todas elas é reforçado para agüentar nevascas (o que é bem estúpido, já que um feitiço indestrutível é muito mais eficaz), o carpete é azul royal e o sofá gigantesco em forma de 'L' e a poltrona reclinável são brancos como neve.

As paredes são de madeira e a lareira de pedra escura (também... bem, gigantesca). Dei uma boa olhada nas paredes, nenhuma árvore foi terrivelmente ferida para revestir essa casa.

A escada também era de madeira e tinha um carpete azul subindo por ela também. Eu não tenho muita noção do que é decoração humana, mas por alguma razão gostei muito daquela. Tudo parecia no lugar certo; e também tinha o contraste do carpete com as paredes, dos móveis claros com outros escuros...

A elfa voltou com uma xícara de chá para mim e biscoitos de gengibre.

Estou sinceramente impressionada com a habilidade dessa pequena de falar sem parar... Se bem que ela pode ter recebido ordens para falar assim e nessa velocidade.

Agora ela estalou os dedos e a minha mala está flutuando escada acima, suponho que esteja indo para o meu quarto.

- O Sr. Cullen chega daqui a pouco, _mademoiselle_ Flora. – Eu finalmente prestei atenção no que a elfa estava falando. O Sr. Cullen é Edward Cullen, marido vampiro da minha tia.

Engoli em seco, tentando engolir o medo junto.

Vampiros... Sangue...

- Gostaria de ver seu quarto, _mademoiselle_? – Perguntou a elfa piscando aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Ela deve ser percebido que me deixou nervosa.

- Adoraria. – Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

- Não tenha medo do Sr. Cullen. – É, ela percebeu. – A reação das pessoas é ter medo dele quando descobrem que ele é um vampiro, mas ele é muito gentil. Um ótimo patrão e eu também nunca vi ele atacar ninguém. – Ela para por uns segundos para limpar uma manchinha no corrimão. – Bem, às vezes a _mademoiselle_ Bella aparece com uma marca no pescoço, mas ela _deixa_ o Sr. Cullen chupar o sangue dela.

_**DEIXA**_ chupar o sangue????????????????????????????????????

Eu sentia meus olhos arregalados ao limite enquanto pensava em um vampiro chupando meu sangue – e em mim deixando ele fazer isso.

- Aqui é o seu quarto, _mademoiselle_. – Disse enquanto abria a porta.

Não é meu estilo... Mas dá pro gasto.

O quarto é totalmente amarelo. Um amarelo bonito, dourado. A esquerda da porta há uma lareira (de um tamanho decente dessa vez), à minha frente uma grande janela. Adorei a cama grande de dossel

Ok, falha minha, eu não examinei a madeira para saber de onde ela vinha e se algum humano idiota destruiu uma floresta inteira só para revestir esse quarto, mas eu estou muito distraída tirando os meus sapatos para sentir o tapete felpudo e cor de creme em que eu estava pisando.

A segunda coisa que eu fiz foi me jogar naquela cama enooooooooorme e incrível.

- Que bom que gostou Srta. – Disse a elfa sorrindo.

Foi daí que eu me toquei de um negócio. – Espera, qual é o seu nome?

- Brigitte, _mademoiselle_. – Disse a elfa sorrindo. De repente ela se virou. – Ah, veja, meus amos chegaram! – Ela se virou para mim de novo. – Devo ir cumprimentá-los ou devo acompanhá-la até embaixo?

Eu podia ouvir vozes e passos lá embaixo, de duas mulheres e um homem, todas as vozes super bonitas.

- Eu não sou sua mestra. – Eu disse. – Se você quiser ir, Brigitte, pode ir.

Essa resposta não deve ter sido boa porque a elfa ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ela mordeu o lábio, se balançou para frente e para trás, ficou remexendo nervosamente nas mãos.

- Brigitte? – Ouvi um homem (tio Edward) falar. – Pode vir aqui?

- Estou indo! – Ela falou. Então fez uma reverência para mim (ugh! Coisa irritante!) e saiu correndo.

Eu fiquei sentada na cama, tensa, sem saber o que fazer enquanto ouvia Brigitte falando para os Cullen que eu estava aqui.

- Ah não! Ela chegou? – Ouvi uma voz feminina falando. – Devíamos ter ido buscá-la!

- Ela não parecia brava quando chegou aqui, Bella. – Disse Brigitte. Pera, a elfa doméstica chama a minha tia de Bella? Ué, ela não passou o dia inteiro a chamando de _mademoiselle_? – Eu só acho que ela está com um pouco de medo de descer... Quando eu falei do Edward, ela ficou um pouco... hum, preocupada.

- Humpht, que besteira, nem eu nem meu pai vamos mordê-la! – Disse a outra voz de mulher. Renesmee.

- Querida, devemos respeitar os medos dos outros. – Disse Tio Edward.

Medo?

QUEM AQUI ESTÁ COM MEDO?

Decidida, me levantei da cama e desci as escadas. Lá embaixo olhando para mim, estava a minha nova família por alguns anos.

Um homem alto e ruivo, muito bonito e obviamente vampiro estava parado com uma mão na cintura minúscula de uma linda moça morena. Meu tio e minha tia. Sentada no sofá, estava uma menina ruiva que era a perfeita mistura dos dois. Minha prima, Renesmee.

- Saudações Flora! – Disse tia Bella na Língua Antiga. – Fico feliz que tenha chegado bem à nossa casa! Gostou das acomodações? – Ela disse isso tudo com um grande sorriso e olhos brilhantes. Eu entendi na hora porque vovô gostava tanto dela -- mas ela não vai me conquistar fácil assim.

- Sim cheguei tia. – Disse em inglês. – Brigitte me falou que acharam que eu só chegava amanhã.

- Ah sim, um engano infeliz não é? – Ela respondeu em inglês também, sem parecer surpresa por eu ter trocado de língua. – Bem eu acho que você já deve saber sobre nós, mas me permita apresentar minha família mesmo assim.

Ela passou o braço pela cintura de Tio Edward, que deu um beijo carinho no topo da cabeça dela. – Este é Edward, meu _yäne_. - Ela foi até o sofá mexer nos cabelos de Renesmee. – E essa é minha querida filha Renesmee.

- Olá prima! – Ela disse sorrindo, e também parecendo bem cheia de si. – Então você é a Flora né? Vamos nos divertir bastante juntas. – Ela sorriu mais, mostrando os dentes brancos e afiados, e de alguma forma, parecendo ainda mais exibida. – E não se preocupe, não vou morder você.

Ok, não gostei muito da minha prima.

- Renesmee. – Disse meu tio em tom de aviso. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu também. – Espero que tenha gostado da sua suíte. Esperamos que fique muito confortável aqui. E ignore a sua prima quando necessário. Ela realmente pode ser meio irritante.

- Ei! – Reclamou Renesmee. Depois ela soltou uma risadinha. – Gostei do seu cabelo. – Disse e o cabelo dela ficou loiro, ondulado e meio cheio. O fato dela ter transformado o cabelo ruivo numa cópia exata do meu teria me deixado bem surpresa se não soubesse dos poderes dela. – Se importa se eu usar meu cabelo assim? É manero.

- Não ligo não. – Eu disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela queria jogar? Humph, eu não vou me submeter ao nível dessa criança vampira recém transformada.

Bella e Edward trocaram um sorriso estranho como se pensassem que nós duas íamos ficar brigando o tempo todo.

- Bem! – Falou minha tia. - Por que não jantamos uma gostosa torta de espinafre com uma vitamina de frutas agora? Tenho certeza que você tem muito a nos contar da sua viagem.

- E será que você não liga se eu e meu pai tomarmos um pouco de sangue enquanto vocês jantam? Estamos com sede. – O tom e o sorriso de minha prima eram de clara provocação. Eu quase podia sentir meu sangue fervendo.

Por falar em sangue, não sei se estou preparada para ver dois vampiros chupando sangue de um pobre animal na minha frente. Eu sei que esse é o único jeito deles se alimentarem, que é necessário, a lei da natureza; mas ainda assim...

Tio Edward pegou o braço da filha. – _Não ligue_ para sua prima, nós vamos caçar agora. Eu não sei se você reparou que tem uma floresta aqui atrás. _Vamos agora_ Renesmee.

Antes de sair, ele deu um selinho demorado em minha tia e fez um aceno de cabeça para mim.

- Tchau priminha. Hihi – Em seguida Renesmee saiu atrás do pai.

Bella suspirou. - Bem – Ela colocou o braço nos meus ombros. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu estava tensa com a presença dos vampiros na sala. – vamos comer agora que tal? E me desculpe pela mania da Brigitte de usar aquele lençol velho. Ela é uma elfa livre sabe? Mas certos hábitos nunca morrem.

**Aqui estou eu de volta. :D**

**Como as, sei lá, 5 pessoas que leram a fic, pediram pra eu continuar, eu fiz isso aqui. Inspiração que veio do nada, que nem o negócio da Bella meia-elfa.**

**A Flora é filha do filho biológico do Guildfril e portanto, sobrinha da Bella.**

**Como sempre, já vou avisando, essa história é só um monte de rascunhos, não leva a lugar nenhum.**

**Yäne significa 'amor' na língua antiga. Sabe quando você chama seu namorado/marido/amante de amor? É isso.**

**Língua Antiga é a língua mágica da série de livros Eragon. Ignore o tamanho absurdo do livro e o leia, porque é muito show e o filme é uma porcaria. Na minha fanfic, é a mesma coisa, com algumas funções pra poder adaptá-la para a história.**

**Elfos Domésticos: Em Harry Potter, os elfos domésticos são os empregados dos bruxos. Aparecem pela primeira em Harry potter e a Câmara Secreta com o Dobby e do quarto livro em diante, a questão se aprofunda. A Hermione inicia o F.A.L.E. em prol da libertação deles e tudo. **

**Se alguém quiser uma explicação melhor de alguma coisa é só mandar um review que eu escrevo aqui em baixo.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEIJÃO**


End file.
